Love Bites
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After Ichigo breaks his heart, Byakuya is forced to watch as he marries another young noble lord. But after the wedding, he begins to notice troubling signs that Ichigo is being abused. The rules of the noble clans say he should look the other way, but can he? Could there be a more disturbing reason for Ichigo's decision to leave him? Yaoi, angst, mpreg, dub con sex (nongraphic)
1. Heroes

**Love Bites**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **After Ichigo breaks his heart, Byakuya is forced to watch as Seireitei's hero marries another young noble lord. But soon after the wedding, he begins to notice troubling signs that Ichigo is being physically and emotionally abused. The rules of the noble clans say he should look the other way, but can he? Could there be a more disturbing reason for Ichigo's decision to leave him? Yaoi, mpreg, domestic violence and dub con sex (non-graphic)...Ichigo/Byakuya, Taishiro (OC)/Ichigo, Renji/Tetsuya**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Heroes**

Byakuya sat quietly beneath his favorite sakura tree, his lovely grey eyes turned to the bright stars and full moon that shined over the tranquil waterfall and wide meadow beneath the cliff he occupied. For the first time in months, his heart felt peaceful, his stomach was warm with good food and warm sake, and contentment radiated around him. Normally, the sounds of nearby revelry would have disturbed his peacefulness, but he only felt pleased that his comrades and friends were able to celebrate the fall of the wicked quincy king, and the opening of a new era of hope and promise in the three worlds.

Footsteps sounded on the path behind him, and he recognized Ichigo's familiar step at once. In the past, Ichigo's presence would have been an annoyance. And the young man certainly did still have the tendency to disregard proper etiquette. But, given Ichigo's bravery and his commitment to honoring his promise to Byakuya to protect Soul Society, Byakuya was willing to overlook his shortcomings. He kept his eyes turned upward as Ichigo approached.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, forgetting momentarily the truth about Ichigo's lineage that had been revealed in the wake of Ywach's fall, "Ah, I mean, _Shiba_ Ichigo."

"Hey, Byakuya," the younger man greeted him, "what are you doing out here all alone? It was really great of you to host this party for everyone. You should be enjoying it with us."

"I was there to greet the guests," Byakuya said primly, "and I mingled extensively before excusing myself. I will return at the end of the celebration to farewell the guests."

"I don't know if the party's ever gonna end," Ichigo laughed softly, looking back over his shoulder and grinning widely, "Everyone's finally able to smile and laugh again. The buildings are mostly rebuilt and things feel more normal."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, his dark eyes following the bright path of a shooting star, "There is still sadness for those we lost, but if they were here, they would be glad that the world they loved is still here and alive."

Ichigo's eyes softened at the Kuchiki leader's words and he sat down at Byakuya's side. Byakuya's eyes closed for a moment as he felt the warmth of Ichigo's body and the strong press of his reiatsu.

"Would you like a drink?" Ichigo asked, removing two cups and a bottle of fine sake from within his clothing, "I've come of age now, so I can have some too."

Byakuya gave him a smoky look of disapproval.

"You have had a fair amount with your friends already, have you not?"

"Not with his one," Ichigo said, smirking as he poured the drinks.

He lifted one of the cups and held a palm beneath it, radiating his reiatsu to warm it. Byakuya's frown deepened and he stole the cup from the younger man's hand.

"You will probably cause an explosion doing that," he scolded Ichigo, "Your reiatsu is too feral for fine work of this sort. Allow me."

"You're probably right," Ichigo snickered, filling the second cup and handing it to Byakuya as the raven-haired man carefully warmed the first cup.

He accepted the first cup back as Byakuya warmed the second, then the two men paused, looking silently at each other for a moment before Ichigo gave a nervous laugh and made a toast.

"To a new beginning."

Byakuya touched his cup to Ichigo's, then took a polite sip as Ichigo did the same. The two men turned their eyes to the stars and Ichigo felt an urgent twinge inside that he should say something. But try as he might, his muddled mind couldn't come up with anything witty or important. Byakuya contemplated the stars for several minutes, well aware of his companion's slight discomfort, though uncertain of the reason for it, then he sighed softly and stole a glance at Ichigo.

"You do not have to do this, Ichigo," he assured the Shiba heir, making Ichigo blink in surprise and look back at him.

Byakuya froze for a moment at what he saw reflected in the other man's handsome, golden brown orbs.

"I don't have to...?" Ichigo repeated, confusion evident in his tone.

"You do not have to feel obligated to comfort me," Byakuya chided him, "I know that it upset you to see me in such a vulnerable state after As Nodt defeated me. However, I was healed and I am a stronger person, inside and out, because of what we all endured."

"Is that why you think I came out here?" Ichigo asked, his brow furrowing and a flicker of anger sparking in his eyes, "Byakuya, you've seen me vulnerable like that, and worse. You've seen me cry. Do you really think _I_ would hold it against you that you lost a battle and felt desperate to have the people and home you loved protected?"

"Then, why are you here, sitting alongside me and awkwardly trying to think of something to say to me, instead of enjoying yourself with your friends?" the Kuchiki leader asked pointedly.

"I told you," Ichigo said in a wounded tone, "You _are_ one of my friends, Byakuya. I know we think differently. We grew up differently. But inside, I don't think we're that different. I just..."

Byakuya's heart skipped a beat as he realized that the younger man was blushing.

"You have had too much to drink," he sighed, looking away, "You should go."

Ichigo let out an unsteady breath.

"I think if I hadn't had a couple of drinks, I wouldn't have been able to walk up here and...do this," Ichigo laughed anxiously.

"And...do what?" Byakuya asked, turning back just in time to feel Ichigo's arms wrap around him.

He sucked in a surprised breath and stiffened, but only stared into the younger man's widened eyes, saying nothing.

"Don't kill me, okay?" Ichigo said quickly, "I know you don't like guys in that way. I only...wanted to tell you that I think you're really beautiful."

He paused and laughed nervously.

"I won't step over any boundaries or anything, and I promise not to do this again, but just one time, I want to..."

His words ended suddenly as Byakuya leaned forward, closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together. He tried to speak, but Byakuya's soft, insistent tongue forced its way into his mouth, sliding along his and curling around seductively. Ichigo broke away and managed a dragging breath, his heart pounding at the realization that, not only had Byakuya not killed him, he seemed _okay_ with being kissed by him.

 _And not just okay with being kissed by me. He's doing such beautiful things to my mouth that no one's ever done before. Oh gods, I don't want him to stop. Can I just die here, right now? Like this?_

He started to move, then realized that, as they had been kissing, Byakuya had slid onto his lap and was rubbing warmly against his nether region. He attacked Ichigo's mouth again hungrily.

"Is this what you wanted, Ichigo?" he whispered between their hard, wet kisses, "Is this why you couldn't think of what to say to me?"

"Y-yeah," Ichigo managed, his face and throat going an even deeper shade of pink, "I didn't think you would..."

"Just because I have been with a woman before, does not mean that I would not love a man. It is the person who makes the difference. And yes, I could love the person you are."

Something of a mingled sigh and choked sob escaped Ichigo, and his kisses grew rougher, almost desperate. He fed passionately on the sweet, white flesh of Byakuya's soft throat, his hands sliding down and joining the elder man's in a rush to remove their clothing.

 _I wonder_ , Ichigo's hazy mind thought, _will he let me...?_

He felt as though the breath was suddenly sucked out of his chest as Byakuya remained on his lap and spread his pale thighs wide, pressing up against Ichigo. His hand wrapped around Ichigo's slim wrist, bringing it up so that his snapping mouth could bathe the younger man's fingers in his saliva.

 _Byakuya is going to let me penetrate him_?

 _But, he's got so much pride._

 _I never thought..._

But whatever thoughts he had left scattered like the pink petals of Byakuya's pretty bankai as the Kuchiki leader bit down on Ichigo's shoulder and pushed his hand downward.

 _His heart's beating so hard._

"Byakuya," he whispered, "Is this your first time, you know, with a guy?"

"It is," Byakuya admitted softly, holding tightly to Ichigo's body as the younger man's fingers touched, then began to prepare him, "And you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

"I'll be careful/"

"You are using your fingers, not your reiatsu, so I think I am safe," Byakuya whispered, smirking and relaxing slightly.

"At least until I..."

Ichigo's words caught in his throat and he blushed more furiously.

"Are you overly large?" Byakuya asked calmly, shifting slightly to look.

He sucked in a surprised breath and buried his face in Ichigo's shoulder again.

"I think we will need more lubricant," he added anxiously.

"No, it's okay," Ichigo assured him, shifting and positioning himself.

"Ichigo...!"

"Shh, trust me. I won't hurt you. Relax," Ichigo soothed him, rubbing the small of Byakuya's naked back and pushing his hips forward.

The two men gasped together as their bodies were suddenly joined. Ichigo's heart melted in his chest at the oddly sweet feeling of the proud Kuchiki leader shivering gently against his shoulder, then biting down on his neck as he released a wanton sigh.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked uncertainly.

"I am fine," Byakuya answered, his voice shaking very slightly, "Move!"

A harder, more distressed sound escaped him as Ichigo's hands curved around his soft bottom, and he began a series of strong, deepening thrusts.

"Ah! Ichigo..." Byakuya panted, closing his eyes tightly and clenching hard at the Shiba heir's muscular shoulders and grinding sensuously against him.

Ichigo answered with harder, faster thrusts and pushed forward, bringing the beautiful raven-haired man down onto his back in a flurry of fallen petals and stretching out on top of him.

 _I don't know what I expected, but I didn't think that he would be so warm inside. But then, I've known for awhile now that Byakuya's a lot different inside than he is on the outside._

 _Oh my god, I had no idea it would be this good with him!_

 _I only daydreamed about how it would feel to make love to him. I didn't know that it would feel so good to have him touching me, kissing me, holding on to me like this!_

Ichigo felt something like euphoria sweeping over his body and fireworks seemed to explode in his head as he gasped erotically, then shuddered in the throes of a powerful release. Byakuya's blissful, fluttering moans and the slight pain of his fingernails as he dug them into Ichigo's shoulders assured the reeling Shiba heir that he wasn't alone in his complete enjoyment of the moment. He collapsed onto Byakuya's chest, engaging his lovely partner in a flurry of softer finishing kisses. He seemed to disappear into a haze and drifted off in Byakuya's arms, falling into a deep sleep.

Byakuya woke some time later and made a sound of surprise and dismay at the lateness of the hour. He scrambled out from under the still slumbering Shiba heir and pulled his clothing back into place, smoothing his hair and brushing the sakura petals from his face and arms.

 _What was I thinking?_

 _We could have been seen! We could have been found by anyone, sleeping naked in the open._

 _I am never having more than one drink in a night again!_

He looked down at his peacefully dreaming partner, blushing as he recalled the intense beauty of their sudden coitus.

 _It was impulsive._

 _Maybe it was wrong. But the truth is, right or wrong, I wanted this. There has always been passion between Ichigo and me. From the very beginning, he riled me. He saw through all of the posturing I'd learned to do to hide what I really felt. Somehow, he knew I couldn't possibly want to let Rukia die. And he fought to save her as I wanted to save her. Then, he saved all of us from Aizen Sousuke. But the most enchanting thing he ever did was easing the burden I felt as I was dying from the wounds As Nodt placed on my body, my mind and my heart. I failed everyone and when I did, it was Ichigo who honored the longing of my heart, and he protected all that we both hold dear._

 _I have no regrets about giving in to him._

He studied Ichigo's peaceful sleeping face in the bright moonlight.

 _I have to get back._

He moved back to Ichigo's side and carefully set the younger man's clothes in place, covering Ichigo with his cloak, then planting a gentle kiss on his lover's smiling mouth. He left Ichigo sleeping and walked back to the manor gardens, where the party was just beginning to wind down. His dark eyes tranquil and his body still humming with warmth, he saw to the proper farewells, then slipped into his bedroom, where his attendant waited to dress him for bed.

"Will you want to soak in the bathing room before bed, Byakuya-sama?" the young man asked politely.

"No," Byakuya answered, flushing slightly at the inward desire he felt to leave his plundered body exactly as it was, "thank you, Torio."

He stood silently as his attendant removed his kimono, pretending not to notice as several telltale petals drifted to the floor. Torio replaced the party attire with a comfortable yukata, then he set about cleaning up the dressing area as Byakuya headed for the large, soft bed that awaited him. He sank down into it, curling around several pillows and remembering the warm feeling of pressing up against Ichigo's strong body.

 _I wonder if he will even remember making love to me. He had indulged quite a bit before coming to me. He seemed certain I would reject him._

 _The look on his face when I surprised him with that first kiss..._

Byakuya drifted off to sleep, his lips curved into a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo remained in a deep, wonderfully sated sleep, blissfully unaware that he still laid on the ground in a pile of fallen petals, warm beneath the cloak Byakuya had laid over him. A gentle breeze moved the limbs of the tree he laid under, and more petals drifted down and landed on his sleeping form.

He didn't stir, even as a darkly dressed figure approached on silent feet, and a tall, hooded man moved to his side and paused to look down at him. The man blinked slowly, his heart flickering with anger as he caught the lingering, sweet scent of Ichigo's absent lover. He was careful not to wake the sleeping Shiba heir as he removed a white envelope from within his clothing and placed it carefully in the young man's hand. He looked around as a twig snapped somewhere behind him, then stood and withdrew from the area quickly, leaving Ichigo undisturbed.

It was nearly morning when the Shiba heir finally came awake. He sat up and looked around, his head achey from the lingering effects of the drinking he had done. he frowned, looking down at where something was poking into his palm. Then, he smiled as he lifted the white envelope.

"Byakuya," he whispered, hurrying to open it.

He frowned curiously at finding a picture and a short note inside.

"What the...?"

Ice shot through his veins at the sight of what had been photographed and panic flooded his body as he read the note.

 _You know what it will do to his reputation if this is made public. Tell no one I have contacted you, and do not share this with anyone. From this moment, you belong to me. Do not let him touch you again or both of you will be extremely sorry. I will contact you soon._


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Tiffany91 (Ichigo's stalker will act quickly, but he or she has already made a mistake that will come back to haunt. Glad you enjoyed the lemon! I haven't indulged in one for a little while, but summer's heating up, so the love will too!), Winterheart2000 (You ain't seen nothing yet, kiddo!), TMP3475 (That will be a running question that Ichigo will struggle with throughout. This person is sneaky.), Picklez80, PrivateCaller and GentleDjinn (Got you covered!), Aizenfan6969 (Thanks so much!), Jess0409 (I am writing more and it is wrecking me!), Lochness Nessie (Aww, you're sweet!), Yaoilifesnecessity (This is a new OC with a heart darker than Orochi's! I would suggest seatbelts...), Yukino76 (To say Ichigo is in trouble is an understatement. He is in the crosshairs.), Ashesofthefirststar (omg, yes, depression is something that I, and a number of my friends and family suffer. I will make a good story here for you to take the edge off RL. That is why I do this, after all! *hugs*), Jaundrie (I will keep the wait short.), Hisuiryuu (Byakuya is about to get a rude shock, one with some extreme fallout! But, our heroes will not be without some hope...), JemmaM (I am so glad you enjoyed that! Ichigo's tormentor will be visible, but stealthy...and need I say, wicked? Brutal?) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo felt something soft touch his cheek, and he opened his itchy, red eyes and found himself buried nose deep in the open bloom of a lovely, dark red rose. His heart skipped in his chest and he felt a chilling moment of uncertainty, but the card with the rose was in Byakuya's fine hand and the message would have warmed him all through, if not for the events of the earlier morning.

 _I enjoyed spending time with you at the celebration. I hope I will see you again soon. You are always welcome in my home._

 _Byakuya_

Ichigo felt tears in the corners of his eyes as the mysterious warning he had received repeated in his worried mind.

 _You know what it will do to his reputation if this is made public._

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and set the rose and card on his nightstand, then ran his fingers through the ginger spikes of his hair, trying to think of what to do next.

 _I need to know who sent that note. I'm not going to let the bastard get away with hurting Byakuya and me. They're only dangerous until I know who it is, then I can stop them._

He tried to force away the feeling of anxiety that made his head throb uncomfortably and his stomach ache. He was almost relieved when his attendant arrived in the bedroom, carrying his breakfast tray, although his stomach quailed at the sight of the food.

"Oh, Toshi, I don't think I can."

"Ichigo-sama!" his attendant exclaimed worriedly, "Are you all right? I will bring a healer, sir!"

"It's…it's okay," he began.

He broke off as the sickness overwhelmed him and he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, where he heaved and coughed repeatedly as his anxious attendant dampened a washcloth and cooled his face.

"S-sorry, I must have had too much to drink at the party," he lied, "I'm fine. It's just a hangover.

 _That and a lot of guilt…_

 _What can I do?_

I'll be right back," Toshi said comfortingly, "I am going to get some of the healer's remedy."

"You don't have to…"

Ichigo broke off and sighed wearily as the attendant ran out of the room. He dragged himself to his feet, shaking his head, then immediately regretting it as twinges of pain radiated through the area.

"Damn it, I did drink too much," he groaned, putting his face in his hands, "I feel awful."

He was surprised that the oddly spiced mixture Toshi returned with actually did seem to calm his rocky insides. But there was no calming the anxiety that made his heart pound painfully as he thought back to the note he had received.

 _That person means business. That picture of Byakuya, naked and lying underneath me…it could ruin him. I know just how the Kuchiki elders would react. He pissed them off by marrying Hisana, then taking Rukia in. He's managed to keep them content by promising not to break the rules. I thought it was just pride that made him act that way before, but it was always more than that. I found out after our battle. Rukia told me that the elders and Byakuya made a very strict agreement. If he breaks it, he'll be in real trouble with them, especially if the clan is embarrassed by a scandal with him caught in the middle. As much as I love him, maybe it's better to just let him go for now, so he won't get in trouble. I'm still gonna go after this creep who set us up, but…_ "

He closed his eyes and shook his head, moving into to the dressing area where stood quietly as Toshi dressed him.

 _I have to go see Byakuya._

 _I have no idea at all how to do this to him._

 _God, I hate myself already_!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kuchiki Tetsuya rose out of sleep as a throb of nausea and a warning ache in his stomach brought him suddenly awake. He made a sound of distress and tried to untangle his slender, naked form from the handsomely tanned and tattooed body of his red-haired lover.

"Renji!" he gasped softly, not wanting to alert his attendant, who slept in the next room.

He shoved desperately at the collapsed and deeply sleeping redhead, but in the end, was forced to lean over the edge of the bed, loosing himself into the nearby wastebasket. Renji jumped awake at the sound, and moved quickly to his blue-eyed partner's side, curling an arm around him to support him as Tetsuya threw up again.

"Oh man," the redhead sighed sympathetically, guilt registering on his worried face, "You weren't kidding when you said that you couldn't handle liquor, were you? Sorry. I feel really bad that I convinced you to drink with me."

He paused and reached up to scratch the back of his tattooed neck, giving Tetsuya a confused look.

"I thought you only had the one," he said, frowning, "I told you to take it easy."

"I _did_ only have one," Tetsuya managed, closing his eyes against another wave of nausea.

"This is you after one drink?" Renji said, trying not to smile, "What the heck? Taichou can drink like a fish and never break a sweat. Are you sure you're really related to him?"

Tetsuya gave Renji a petulant scowl, then paled, bent over and threw up again. He scrambled to cover himself as the door opened and Koji flash stepped into the room.

"Are you all right, Tetsuya-san?" he asked urgently.

"Does he look all right?" Renji said in an amused tone, "You need to get him some remedy for a bad hangover."

"I will get that right away," Koji said, squeezing Tetsuya's hand, "and I will bring Michio-san."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Tetsuya objected, "I just..."

"Hey," Renji interrupted, nuzzling his comely boyfriend's flushed cheek, "just be quiet and let us take care of you, okay? You don't wanna spend all day throwing up, right?"

"Well, no, but a hangover is hardly worth bothering Michio-san."

"Shut up, beautiful," Renji said, smirking and nipping at Tetsuya's soft lips, "give me some sugar."

"Renji, don't!" Tetsuya complained, trying to pull away, "I've just been sick!"

"I don't care about that," the redhead said dismissively, kissing Tetsuya again, "I want you to feel better. I can't make your belly hurt less, so I'll just distract you by kissing you until the healer arrives."

"Renji!" Tetsuya objected, trying to turn his head away and blushing furiously, "Stop it!"

"Easy," Renji chuckled, "okay, I'll stop. I was just trying to take care of you until Michio could get here."

"I am fine," Tetsuya laughed, reaching down to rub his aching belly, "It's nothing."

"Tell that to your trash can," the redhead joked, following Tetsuya's hand with his.

The two young men paused and went silent as a soft red glow rose up beneath Renji's spread hand where it laid on Tetsuya's slim belly. The two felt a tingling warmth erupt inside them that radiated grippingly. Tetsuya sucked in a surprised breath and went suddenly pale.

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?" Renji asked worriedly, "You look white as a ghost, Tetsuya. Are you gonna be sick again?"

"N-no," Tetsuya managed in a shocked whisper.

His pretty, dark blue eyes looked up into Renji's uncertainly.

"Renji, I think I might be pregnant."

"Whoa, what?" the redhead exclaimed, "But, we used the charm!"

"We did," Tetsuya agreed, reaching for his throat, then going a shade paler, "Oh…"

He bent over and threw up again as Renji curled an arm around him and shook his head apologetically.

"Looks like it broke," the redhead observed penitently, "Sorry, Tetsuya. I know you didn't want to, you know, have kids, because of what happened to you before."

Tetsuya sat back against the redhead, looking into the space in front of him and working to slow his breathing and his dangerously racing heart.

"No," he agreed, wiping tears from the corners of his large blue eyes, "I didn't want to become pregnant again. I know Renji-san loves children, and that you would be a wonderful father, but I already lost one child. I…don't think I could…if I…"

Renji hugged him tightly and kissed the soft skin on the side of his neck.

"I know you're scared," he said soothingly, "I am too. Not just of how your cousin and the elders will kill me for knocking you up before I even marry you. I don't think I'm ready either, but…I promise I'll take care of you and our baby. I won't let anything bad happen to you, Tetsuya. I swear!"

He watched in dismay as a large tear rolled down Tetsuya's soft, flushed cheek.

"What is it? What did I do?" Renji asked anxiously, "Tetsuya…?"

"Those are the words that Naoki left me with…the last ones he said to me before he was killed protecting me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya knelt quietly at the low table in his study, poring over a set of reports and taking intermittent sips of his morning tea. He shifted the papers in his hands, considering their content, then he reached again for his tea. His hand paused as he spotted Ichigo standing at the open garden doors.

"Ichigo," he mused, straightening, "what brings you?"

"Sorry for barging in," Ichigo apologized.

"When do you not?" Byakuya said in an affectionate tone, "Sit down. Would you like tea?"

"No, thanks," Ichigo said softly, "I won't be here long."

"This sounds serious," Byakuya said, looking at him curiously, "What is wrong?"

Ichigo started to speak, but the words he had prepared and practiced all of the way over, suddenly spun out of his mind, leaving him staring at the shockingly lovely man of his dreams and unable to think of what to say.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, frowning, "what is wrong with you?"

"I…I just. Look, I have something to say, and I feel really bad about it, but…"

Byakuya hesitated, then his dark eyes clouded ominously and his frown deepened.

"You…have regrets…about last night?" the Kuchiki leader asked haltingly.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and managed a short nod.

"I…was drinking a lot. I wasn't used to it. I just…I…came on to you, but I didn't mean for us to end up having sex."

Byakuya stared back at him, sure that he had misheard.

"You…think I took advantage of you?" he asked barely audibly.

"No!" Ichigo said quickly, "No way! I knew what I was doing. I just…usually wouldn't have acted like that with you. Man, I am so embarrassed. I feel awful about this, really!"

Ichigo flinched at the hurt look that flashed on Byakuya's comely face, then disappeared as the Kuchiki leader stiffened and glared at him.

"I am sorry that the idea of us being intimate is so distressing to you. It is fine. I will, of course, as you say, forget that it happened."

Ichigo let out a shuddering breath.

"Just like that, huh?" he asked shakily, rubbing his hands together anxiously under the table.

"What do you want me to do?" Byakuya asked pointedly, "You have made it clear to me that you think being with me was a mistake…an honest mistake that could easily happen to a young, drunk man."

"Hey!"

"Did I say something untrue?" Byakuya asked coldly, "You _did_ just get finished telling me that you drank too much, so that your senses left you, and, while your barriers were down, you seduced me…unintentionally, of course. It would matter more if I was a woman or a br…"

"Hey, I said that I was _sorry_!" Ichigo shouted, bringing Torio instantly to the door.

He broke off, staring, pale-faced at Byakuya, who turned his head slightly away.

"We are fine, Torio," he assured the attendant, "Leave us."

"Y-yes, Byakuya-sama," the attendant said, bowing as he hastily exited the room.

Ichigo gathered himself and swallowed hard before speaking again.

"I know you're really pissed at me," he went on, "I deserve that. I just…want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you. And what was I supposed to do when I woke up and realized what I'd done to someone I care about? I was scared to death to come over here and say this to you, but I felt like I owed it to you to be honest with you."

Ichigo felt a painful jolt at the mistiness that had entered the noble's usually tranquil eyes. Byakuya gazed back at him wordlessly for a moment, then took a shaky breath.

"Well, as you have been so honest with me," Byakuya said in a low, icy tone, "I will return the favor. What you have done is heartbreaking and it is disgusting, but to be truthful, I should have expected it."

Ichigo flinched visibly, but forced himself to remain silent as Byakuya continued.

"After all, you have a history of wanting to crush my pride…my dignity."

"No," Ichigo said in low, rough voice, "That's not true."

"But it is," Byakuya answered stonily, "During our battle, you promised to crush my pride, and I thought that was what you did when you broke my sword. But this…shattering my heart and scattering the pieces this way? It is a very personal action."

Ichigo's jaw and hands clenched in reaction, and tears filled his tortured eyes.

"I suppose you have taken your revenge for the coldness I showed to my sister when she was threatened with execution. What goes around, comes around, is that not what they say?"

"Byakuya…" Ichigo whispered brokenly.

Byakuya paused, his face registering a moment of uncertainty. He moved closer to Ichigo, carefully studying his tormented face and dangerously tensed body suspiciously. He moved so that his frowning lips were nearly touching Ichigo's flushed earlobe.

"You are lying to me," he hissed warily.

"No…"

"You are," the Kuchiki leader persisted, "I do not know why you are doing this. I certainly hope it is worth the cost, but look who I am talking to. You live in the moment. You do not look into the future or think about consequences. All that matters is that your justice is inflicted and you exert your control over those who are beneath you. I thought I stood with you, but I am just dust under your heel."

"That's not true!" Ichigo gasped, tears leaking onto his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Byakuya asked in a dead calm voice, his eyes sending a feeling like jagged ice through Ichigo's shocked body, "Like you are the injured party? I gave you my heart willingly and you cut it and handed it back to me. You have no right to look at me that way! I want you leave, and do not ever set foot in my home again."

Ichigo stared at him through shattered eyes for a breathless moment, then disappeared in a flash step, leaving Byakuya looking silently after him. In the doorway behind him, Tetsuya and Renji ducked out of the room and hurried back down the hallway to Tetsuya's bedroom. Tetsuya closed the door and stood quietly for a moment, gathering himself.

"I guess this isn't a good time to tell Byakuya about the baby," Renji said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I just can't make sense of what Ichigo just did," Tetsuya whispered dazedly, "One of the things that my cousin taught me is how to read people very well. Byakuya-sama is right. Ichigo was lying about something!"

"He sounded pretty sure of himself," Renji mused, "At least, he sounded like he wasn't going to change his mind."

"I need to talk to Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya decided, "He looked distraught."

"I thought he took it pretty well. I mean, he didn't lose it and threaten to kill Ichigo or anything. He was scary, but…"

"What you saw was my cousin carefully controlling his response," Tetsuya reasoned, "I need to go to him. He will need a soothing presence."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "You do that. I'm gonna go and talk to Ichigo. Maybe I can bring him to his senses."

"Oh, I think it is too late for that," Tetsuya said worriedly, watching as Byakuya left his study and headed out into the gardens, "After this, he will never trust Ichigo again."

"Where's Taichou going?" the redhead asked, an edge of anxiety in his voice, "To cool off under that tree he likes?"

Tetsuya shook his head stiffly.

"To the cemetery. Please, Renji, go and find out what you can from Ichigo. I will try to talk to my cousin."

"Okay," Renji said, curling an arm around his lover and kissing him on the cheek, "Tetsuya…take care of yourself, okay? I know Taichou's gonna be a mess and it's good you're there for him. Just…go easy on yourself. If you start to feel scared about the baby and you need me, I am a hell butterfly away."

"Thank you, Renji," Tetsuya said, offering him a tentative smile, "That is a great comfort. But I will be fine. The one we need to worry about right now is Byakuya-sama. I know him well enough to see that he is devastated."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo fled Byakuya's study, heading out into the gardens, then blazing up the wooded trail, to the place where he and Byakuya had given in to their passions the night before. He stood beneath the pretty sakura, petals raining down on him and guilt eating away at his conscience. He nearly jumped out of his skin as a hell butterfly appeared in front of him and a distorted male voice spoke to him.

 _That was a clumsy effort_ , the voice chided him, _Byakuya is suspicious. You will have to avoid him entirely._

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo snapped in a scathing tone, glaring at the offending insect, "Who the fuck ARE YOU?"

 _I am the one who has you completely at my mercy_ ," the voice through the hell butterfly answered, _Listen carefully. You work for me now. Here is what I want you to do. There is a ball this weekend at the Niwa clan residence. You will go and you will inform the leader of that clan that you wish to take the heir's hand._

"You want me to marry someone?" Ichigo mused, frowning, "What the…?"

 _The heir wronged me and I wish to exact revenge. What better way than to use one whose clan also wronged me_?

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded, "Stop hiding and face me directly, you COWARD!"

 _Focus_ , the distorted voice scolded him, _Do what I say…or I will bring Byakuya down like a prize stag. When I am finished with that preening peacock, his own clan will kill him_!"

"You fucking monster!" Ichigo panted his chest heaving.

 _Be careful_ , the voice warned him, _I will make sure that Byakuya is not just disgraced, but he will die if you try anything. Your relationship with him is over. You are mine now_.


	3. Little Mistakes We Hide

**Chapter 3: Little Mistakes We Hide**

 **(Sorry guys, I am still having migraine pain today, so it took me all day to finish this. I was just enjoying the story so much before all of this and I wanted to continue, so here is some more. I will try to have another update and to catch up on more personal thank yous then. I hope you know how much your faves, follows, comments and PMs mean to me. I really appreciate all of the feedback. Happy reading! Love to all, Spunky)**

Tetsuya left Kuchiki Manor Gardens and headed out onto a trail that took him past rows of blossoming plum trees, around the barn that housed the family's spirit steeds and out to the lovely shaded cemetery, where he spotted Byakuya kneeling beneath a tree beside his late wife's grave. Having known the clan leader for so many years, he noted immediately the unusual slump in his cousin's proud shoulders and the slight shaking of the hands that moved to spread fresh petals on the dewy grass. He approached quietly, knowing full well that Byakuya surely had sensed him.

"Please leave me, Tetsuya," the clan leader said in a calm, but lost sounding tone, "You do not need to worry about me. I know my reiatsu is disturbed, but it is nothing I cannot handle on my own."

"I know that," Tetsuya said with equal measures of calm and resolve, "You don't need me to comfort you. You have always been very strong. But…you know also that I owe you for all you have done for me. You have been there for me when no one else has. You took me from a dark cell and gave me a radiant life, filled with loving family and friends. Everything I have, I only have because you cared enough to save me. Please…let me help."

A long moment passed with Byakuya staring silently down at Hisana's grave marker and Tetsuya watching him breathlessly. After a time, the clan leader let out a long breath and turned to face his cousin.

"You heard what happened?" he asked, his dark, tormented eyes searching Tetsuya's, "You know?"

"I know that something happened between you and Ichigo last night at the celebration," Tetsuya confessed, "and I was coming to speak to you this morning and accidentally overheard what you and Ichigo said to each other."

Byakuya looked back at him wordlessly, his mind trying to make sense of the situation.

"I am sorry," Tetsuya apologized, "Watashi no itoko, I did not mean to overhear. But I cannot ignore it, now that I know you are in pain."

Tetsuya moved slowly closer and knelt at Byakuya's side.

"Renji was with you last night," Byakuya said in a low, tense voice.

"He was."

"And did he also overhear what we said this morning?"

Tetsuya let out an anxious breath.

"Yes, but you know that he won't say a word," Tetsuya promised, "We won't speak of it to anyone. Byakuya-sama, I just want to comfort you."

Byakuya's eyes looked straight ahead and he remained silent for several minutes before answering.

"I do not need comfort," he said, slipping a hand into his cousin's, "but I do need your help."

"What do you mean?" asked Tetsuya, looking up at him, "What kind of help do you need?"

He felt the instant tension in Byakuya's body and reiatsu as the clan leader gathered himself to answer.

"I need to hide the fact that I am pregnant with Ichigo's child."

Tetsuya froze, giving his cousin a confounded look.

"You…?"

"I did not know," Byakuya admitted softly, "How could I? You told me when I brought you to Kuchiki Manor that the breeder males were identified in the prison by their first impregnation. Otherwise, they had no way of knowing. I did not know there were breeder males in the direct line of my descent. Neither my father nor my grandfather indicated that they knew, so I assume they did not. In any case, the signs are clear. I am having Ichigo's child. And Ichigo just left me. Tetsuya, you know the agreement I made with the elders. You know that I must not let it be known that I am having an illegitimate child and a child out of wedlock!"

Tetsuya stared back at him, held momentarily speechless as he realized what was about to happen.

"You and Renji are close. You are intimate?" Byakuya inquired.

Tetsuya cleared his throat softly.

"You know we are," he answered hesitantly.

"And you are a known breeder male," Byakuya continued, "Tetsuya, this child cannot be acknowledged by me or the council will learn of my breeder male status. They may not blame me for not knowing, but technically, since I agreed not to acknowledge any child I made out of wedlock as an heir, I have to conceal the child's true parentage."

"You want Renji and me to claim to be the child's parents?" Tetsuya asked, already knowing how his cousin would answer him.

"I know you and Renji have been discussing marriage."

"Yes, we have," Tetsuya agreed, "and I am okay with both marrying Renji and claiming your child. I think Renji will agree to it as well."

Byakuya paused, frowning anxiously. Tetsuya met his eyes warily.

"Byakuya-sama, I know your situation is difficult, but please do not ask me to keep secrets from the man who will be my husband."

"Are you sure this will not be too much to ask of him?" Byakuya said more softly, "You told Renji you did not want to have children because of the loss of your child before."

"I did tell him that," Tetsuya agreed, reaching down to lay a palm on his midsection, "but…it seems that fate has intervened. Byakuya-sama, that is why I was coming to see you. I am carrying Renji's child. I was coming to ask your permission to marry Renji."

It was Byakuya's turn to be taken aback. He took a short, stunned breath, looking down where his cousin's hand laid. The two men shared a moment of quiet mutual torment, then Byakuya's arms wrapped around Tetsuya and held him comfortingly.

"I am happy and worried for you," he confessed softly, "Renji will be a good father…to both our children. It is going to be difficult, but I can think of nothing else we can do."

Byakuya's head lifted slightly and he looked around questioningly.

"Where is Renji?" he asked, frowning, "If the two of you were coming to ask my blessing to marry…"

"He went to talk to Ichigo," Tetsuya explained, "We had the feeling that something was strange in the way he acted with you. When you said that you thought he was being deceptive, we had the same feeling."

Byakuya let out an annoyed breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Renji does not need to try to fix things between Kurosaki Ichigo and me. He made it clear that he does not want me. I would never lower myself to compel someone to be with me when it is not in his or her heart. Please leave me with a shred of my pride. I want nothing more to do with Ichigo."

Tetsuya looked back at Byakuya uncertainly.

"You are that sure?" he asked tentatively, "You know if you told him about the child…"

Byakuya looked down at his own still slim abdomen and sighed.

"I do not want Ichigo to stay with me because of a child," he managed bitterly, "I want the love he offered me last night. I want the future that I thought we both desired. That cannot be, so…I cannot have his child. He cannot know about this. Tetsuya, I need your word and Renji's that you will not tell him! You know what the cost will be if I am dishonored."

Tetsuya looked back at him worriedly and nodded in agreement.

"I will say nothing and if it is your wish, I will take your and Ichigo's child as my own. I will talk to Renji when he returns."

"We should both speak to Renji together," Byakuya said, taking Tetsuya's hand in his.

He studied his cousin for a moment.

"Are you…feeling all right, Tetsuya? I know you must be frightened, with what happened before. Is there anything I can do?"

Tetsuya looked back at him and shook his head decidedly.

"There is nothing you or anyone can do really," he said anxiously, "I think you and I are at the mercy of our fates."

Byakuya gave him a sad smile.

"But…we are not alone."

Tetsuya smiled back, but a tear slid onto his cheek and ran downward.

"We are not alone," he agreed, seeking his cousin's arms again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji exited the senkaimon and dropped down into the underground training room beneath Urahara Kisuke's shop, and smiled as he spotted the shopkeeper standing nearby, nodding at him in greeting.

"Renji-san, what can I do for you?" he said cheerfully.

"Eh, I was coming to see Ichigo," the redhead answered, "I know he is supposed to be training with you today."

He looked around curiously.

"He's not here yet?"

"Training had to be cancelled, rather suddenly at that," the shopkeeper informed him, "I was wondering if something was going on, but Ichigo didn't seem to want to talk about it."

"Huh, figures," the redhead said in an irritated tone, "So, he's back in the Seireitei?"

"That's what he said," Kisuke confirmed, "You're welcome to join us for lunch, though. I told the kids and Tessai not to tease you after the great job you did defending everybody in the war."

"I didn't do so much," Renji said in a flustered tone, "I needed Aizen to use his powers and take the hit so that I didn't lose an arm just trying to land a blow. I didn't even make a mark on Ywach. That was all Ichigo."

"Yeah, well Ichigo was pretty darned clear that you, Uryu, and, pardon me here, Aizen, were the only reason he got a shot in to kill that monster."

Renji gave the shopkeeper a game smirk.

"An assist. I guess I can live with that."

Kisuke's smile warmed.

"How are things up your way? Yoruichi told me that you were taking an interest in a very cute, blue-eyed Kuchiki. Is that Tetsuya?"

"Yeah," Renji confessed, giving Kisuke a flustered look, "The news sure gets around fast. We just started dating."

"How's Arashi taking it?" the shopkeeper laughed.

"He's being a horse's ass," Renji joked, "But what do you expect, eh?"

"What about your boss? How's Byakuya-san taking it?"

"Like a boss," Renji chuckled.

The redhead cleared his throat and continued in a stately voice.

"It is acceptable, as long as we do not disgrace the Kuchiki name!"

"That sounds like our Byakuya-bo," Kisuke said, shaking his head.

He look around the training area and sighed.

"Well, now that Ichigo skated out of his training, I guess I'd better find some other trouble to get into. You gonna stay for lunch or are you going back?"

"Well, I'd usually jump at the chance to chow down on Tessai's cooking, teasing or no teasing, but I think I'd better go and find Ichigo."

"Is there some kinda trouble?" Kisuke asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, "Anything I need to know about?"

"Nah, he's just being Ichigo," Renji said dryly, "We'll work it out."

"Okay, well, you know where to find me if you need backup," Kisuke said good-naturedly.

"Right," Renji chuckled, heading back into the senkaimon.

He headed back along the dimly lit corridor, his mind working as he anticipated his conversation with his good hearted, but stubborn friend.

 _I didn't peg Ichigo for the kind of guy who would have a one-night stand, especially not with someone like Taichou, who obviously doesn't do that kind of thing. He said it was just because he got drunk, but I could see Taichou wasn't buying that, and I'm not buying it either. There's more to this, and if I have to knock it out of him, word by word, I'll get to the bottom of it. What was Ichigo thinking? Making love to a clan leader and dumping him the next day? I oughta…_

He realized suddenly that he had reached his exit point, and he flash stepped through the central senkaimon and back into Soul Society. He hurried past the senkaimon guards, hastily returning their greeting, then headed to where he sensed his friend's reiatsu.

 _His reiatsu seems chaotic, even for Ichigo,_ Renji mused, _Wonder what's bugging him._

He turned a corner and nearly collided with the ginger-haired man. Ichigo skidded to a stop, looking at Renji apologetically.

"Sorry, Renji. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," the redhead said shortly, "I was looking for you in Karakura Town. I wanted to…"

He broke off, scowling as a hell butterfly arrived.

"Hang on a sec," he said irritably.

 _Renji_ , said Byakuya's voice, causing an instant retreat of the redhead's angry posture, _Tetsuya has informed me about your…situation, and I would like you to meet us at the manor to discuss the logistics._

"Your situation?" Ichigo repeated, frowning, "Is everything okay with you and Tetsuya?"

"Eh, yeah, Tetsuya and me are just fine," Renji said, giving him a flustered look, "I uh…just…look, we're not supposed to be telling people, so you have to keep quiet if I tell you."

"Sure," Ichigo promised, "Not a word. I promise."

He paused for a moment, then his body stiffened oddly and he gave Renji a distressed look.

"Hey, um, you know, I have to go."

"But, I was just gonna…"

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized hastily, "I've got this…thing I've gotta get to, and…"

"Ichigo!" Renji snapped, "Hang on, I was just about to…!"

"Sorry!" Ichigo yelled, flash stepping away, "I'll catch you later!"

"Asshole!" Renji hissed, scowling, "What the fuck?"

He gazed in the direction his friend had gone, their conversation replaying itself in his mind.

 _Why the hell did he run off like that? He's acting really weird. I think he looked scared for a second. I'd go after him, but it sounds like Taichou knows about Tetsuya being pregnant. Damn! Outta the frying pan and into the fire._

Renji flash stepped away, missing Ichigo's presence behind a nearby cluster of bushes as he passed by. Ichigo waited until he was sure the redhead had gone, then he turned in the direction of the Shiba estate, frowning as he pondered his situation.

 _I feel bad. I know Renji needed to talk about whatever's going on with Tetsuya and him, but this guy, whoever is watching me, seems to know what I talk to people about. I have to be careful about saying anything. I don't know how this person is spying on me like that. Maybe I should go to Kisuke, but if this jerk sees me doing that, he or she might decide to let that picture out of their hands. I can't let that happen. I have to play along until I know who this is._

"Excuse me," said a curious sounding male voice, "are you Kurosaki…erm, _Shiba_ Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned and found himself face to face with a striking young man with slicked black hair and piercing jade colored eyes.

"Sorry to call out to you so suddenly," the man apologized, extending a hand, "I am Niwa Taishiro, heir of the Niwa clan. I understand that you have been made the Shiba heir."

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo answered awkwardly, accepting the young man's hand, "I'm the Shiba heir. Don't know quite how that happened, but…"

"Perhaps it had something to do with you saving all of us from Ywach," Taishiro said, capturing his hand warmly, "Ichigo, it is a pleasure to meet you."

 _This is the one that I am supposed to arrange to marry?_ Ichigo mused inwardly, _So, could this be the guy who is blackmailing me? How do I tell?_

"Taishiro," he greeted the Niwa heir, "nice to meet you."

"You looked like you were in a rush," Taishiro noted, "I'm not…stopping you from getting anywhere, am I?"

"No," Ichigo assured him hastily, "No, I have time to talk. You uh, wanna get something to eat?"

"Actually, we are right near the apartment I use sometimes when I am preparing for meetings in town. Our estate is quite a ways from here, so this makes it convenient. We can eat there, if that's all right with you."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Ichigo agreed, falling in with Taishiro.

The Niwa heir led him to a small, but exclusive looking apartment building a few steps away.

"This is nice," Ichigo mused, "I didn't know this place was here."

"Come," Taishiro directed him, opening the door for him.

They entered the lobby, where they were greeted by a soft rush of soothing, cool air. Ichigo's eyes widened at the lovely blue interior of the building, the expensive furnishings and the pretty, but serious looking receptionist, who looked up at them and smiled cordially.

"Good afternoon, Niwa-sama, Shiba-sama," she greeted them.

"Aika, will you have food prepared and sent to my office?" Taishiro requested, "Ichigo and I are going to be in a private meeting, but you can leave the food in the outer room for when we are done."

"Yes, of course, Niwa-sama," the receptionist answered.

"This way, Ichigo," Taishiro coaxed him.

Ichigo felt an odd quiver inside as they boarded an elevator and rode to the second floor. Taishiro led him out of the elevator and into a beautifully appointed office, then to a door at the back.

"Right through here," the young man said, holding the door open.

Ichigo passed through the doorway, then froze like a deer as he noticed that every inch of the walls and ceiling in the room had been plastered with enlarged copies of the picture of his and Byakuya's naked romp.

"It was _you_!" he managed in a choked whisper.

Ichigo's body stiffened and his reiatsu rose until the heat in the room grew oppressive.

"You son of a bitch!" he hissed, his eyes glowing with fury, "I'm gonna…!"

He sucked in a surprised breath as a silver band wrapped around his wrist and snapped shut, sealing away his spirit energy and leaving him powerless. Taishiro moved in close to breathe his next words into Ichigo's flushed ear.

"You…are going to do _exactly_ as I tell you!"


	4. The Seeding

**Chapter 4: The Seeding**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Warning…although what takes place in the chapter is not graphic, it is non consensual, so it could be upsetting for some readers. Proceed only if it will not be too disturbing for you. My gratitude going out to Anon (So glad you like it!), Willow (You've got it!), Aizenfan6969 (Taishiro is a very wicked man.), TMP3475 (Byakuya is adept at managing amidst the tons of rules and expectations. He manages here to find a way to keep his child close to him, but at the same time, keeps the child protected from the fallout of what is happening. Both being dedicated to Byakuya and people who have a soft spot for kids, Renji and Tetsuya will love Byakuya and Ichigo's baby to pieces!), Yukino76 (Oh, Taishiro is nothing like Toshiro Hitsugaya. This guy, Niwa Taishiro, is the embodiment of evil…just not powerful in the same way as Aizen or Ywach. His game is manipulation and domination. Ichigo is in serious trouble.), Phoenix220 (Aww, you know even though I am really mean to the MCs, I always pay off with a great end to the story. It's worth waiting out the scary stuff to get to that! I promise, it will be amazing.), Periwinkle and Winterheart2000 (I'll have more in a jiffy!), Picklez80 (Yes, Ichigo will take serious damage. It will take a lot, once he gets away, to heal what this monster does to him!), Kittykins (Here you go!), Hisuiryuu (I think Byakuya will get signals quickly, but both he and Ichigo have their work cut out for them!), SesshoumaruFreak (Aww, thanks for the good wishes! I am doing great now, and am back to my updates!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A chill ran down Ichigo's spine as he registered the door to the room was closed and he felt the touch of Taishiro's hot breath on his earlobe and neck. He stiffened as the other man's hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and Taishiro's voice sounded again in his flushed ear.

"Look closely and understand," Taishiro warned him, "I can get what I want, whether it's by ruining Byakuya or by using you. It doesn't matter much which path I take. But, it matters to you, doesn't it, Ichigo?"

"Why?" Ichigo demanded, "Tell me why you're doing this!"

Ichigo gasped as Taishiro's hand touched his back, then a hard jolt of kido took him off his feet and sent him crashing to the floor. Before he could pick himself up, the Niwa heir's foot struck his unprotected side and his body flew across the room, slamming into the far wall, where he collapsed, panting and shaking as he realized that, not only was his power stripped away, but the band on his wrists seemed to be sucking the strength out of his limbs.

"Are you surprised?" Taishiro said coldly, "Ichigo, I know _exactly_ how strong you are. I know that normally, I would not be able to touch you before you took my life. But, something that life has taught me? Everyone has a weakness that can be exploited. _Everyone_ , even you."

He stepped across the room and dragged Ichigo to his feet, holding him there as he glared into the Shiba heir's violent golden brown eyes.

"Do you still think you can fight me, Ichigo?" Taishiro asked warningly, "Do you need a lesson in just how much I can ruin your life?"

"You bastard! You're not going to get away with this!" Ichigo roared, shoving the Niwa heir so that he tumbled away and into another of the walls.

He dove forward, gasping harder as he felt the band on his wrist pulsate, then suffered a feeling of intense dizziness. Taishiro rose slowly, remaining turned away as he gathered himself, then turning wicked, hateful eyes on the incensed Shiba heir.

"I knew you were both stupid and reckless, Ichigo, but even I didn't expect I would have to prove to you your helplessness so directly."

He touched the band on Ichigo's wrist and Ichigo's legs collapsed, leaving him kneeling. Taishiro moved to a desk in the chamber and he picked up a remote control. He touched several buttons, making a screen drop down from the ceiling, then the lights in the chamber dimmed and an image appeared on the screen. Ichigo's eyes rounded as he recognized Sado immediately. The tall, quiet youth appeared to be leaving their school and walking down a little side street, on the way home. A jolt of panic struck Ichigo's insides as a car rounded the corner and bore down on the young man.

"I am having your friends watched," Taishiro said icily, "I know precisely what your friends mean to you. I know what it would do to you if you lost one, so this will not be lethal. It is, after all, just a warning, right?"

The car careened towards Sado, who sensed it just in time and dove out of the way as the car roared by and disappeared down the street. Beads of sweat ran down Ichigo's face as he watched Sado shake his head in wonder, climb to his feet and walk away.

"Sado," Taishiro intoned softly, "Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Tetsuya. In a moment, I can take any of their lives. And I promise you, the next time you even look like you are going to lay hands on me, I will have one of them killed. Do we understand each other, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered in a low, rough voice, "You can ruin Byakuya's reputation and you can kill my friends. I get it. What I don't get is why. Why are you doing this?"

Taishiro touched another button on the remote, making the screen disappear back into the ceiling of the room. He moved slowly to Ichigo and knelt in front of him, looking into his still angry eyes as he continued.

"I am the heir to my clan, and we are in a position to have greater influence over Central 46," he explained, "My father is old, and he is not likely to live much longer. I will be made head of the household, and I want what is best for my household. What is best for us is to gain influence with the five great clans. You are my key to doing that."

"That's why you wanted to force me to marry you," Ichigo concluded.

Taishiro gave him a chilling smile.

"I would have tried to sweep you off your feet more romantically, but you are very headstrong and too powerful to overcome in most ways. Besides, anyone with a brain could see that you and Byakuya were attracted to each other. Flirting wasn't going to work and neither was negotiation."

"So, you just waited for a chance to get something to use to manipulate the situation in your favor," Ichigo hissed furiously.

Taishiro's smile took on a smug look.

"I have to thank you for being so kind as to make it so easy for me. You can't imagine my joy when I saw you take Byakuya down and dominate him like that on his own grounds."

"We were on private property and YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SPY ON US AND TAKE THOSE PICTURES!" Ichigo shouted, balling his hands into fists and grinding them against the hard floor.

Taishiro shrugged.

"Go and complain to the Kuchiki elders," he said off-handedly, "or complain to your own. I don't think that you'll get a lot of sympathy after I splatter these pictures all over Soul Society. And I don't just have pictures, Ichigo. I have video of the whole steamy, lascivious thing! If you defy me in any way, shape or form, I will make sure that no one in the Seireitei misses a sordid moment of your debauchery of the Kuchiki head of household. Can you imagine the dishonor, Ichigo? Can you imagine the shame?"

Taishiro paused, glaring into Ichigo livid gaze, "And…just in case you get any ideas about killing me and taking the video and pictures from me? Know that I've thought of that already and I've protected copies in a place you can't find them. If I die, they will be leaked to every news outlet in Soul Society. Byakuya will never be able to show his face again. And you…your clan that has just had its honor restored will fall again into obscurity. You and Byakuya will lose _everything_."

With the last word the Niwa leader spoke, the fight seeped out of Ichigo's glaring eyes and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Taishiro smiled more warmly, but Ichigo only felt ice in his chest and stomach at the sight.

"I think we understand each other," he said in a more relaxed tone.

"You haven't told me what you want," Ichigo replied, looking down at his clenched hands.

"I did," Taishiro corrected him, "I want you to marry me."

Ichigo's frown deepened and he gave the other man a confused look.

"You want to marry me?" he mused, "What will that do? I don't think we can get married. My clan made me take an oath to pass on my abilities by having kids. We're both guys."

Taishiro gave him a look that was a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his heart skipping, "What's so funny?"

"Byakuya didn't tell you?" he asked, smirking, "I mean, I suppose he might not, considering he isn't one of us."

" _One of you_?" Ichigo said in a mystified tone, "What are you talking about?"

"His _cousin_ is, although the Kuchiki elders have been careful to keep that very quiet."

"I don't get it. What are you saying? Are you saying that there's a way that two guys can make a baby together? I don't believe it!"

"Of course _you_ don't believe it," Taishiro said in a condescending tone, "because your deserter father raised you in the _human_ way and you have no concept that your shinigami soul is different from a normal human one."

"I know my body is different when I shed my human form," Ichigo argued.

"You don't know _how_ it's different," Taishiro said haughtily, "It is hard for you to imagine, I suppose, and the practice was condemned as unnatural by Central 46. There was even a secret group of nobles who tried to kill anyone who had the gene for it."

"The gene for what? What the hell are you talking about? Just _tell_ me!" Ichigo yelled.

Taishiro nodded.

"Has Byakuya spoken to you about the first quincy war?" he asked.

"A little," Ichigo said, scowling, "It was a lot like this war."

"It was," Taishiro agreed, "only in that war, we didn't have anyone like Byakuya's little freak cousin, who thought enough ahead to have a plan to protect the women and children of the noble families if the Seireitei fell under direct attack. Such a thing was almost unheard of, so I guess it's understandable. But in that first war, such lack of foresight caused the deaths of thousands of women and children. When that war ended, the noble families were in ruins. There weren't enough females to bear new young, and the clans were in danger of losing their place at the head of Soul Society. But it happened that a very bright scientist of the time realized that with a little bit of help, a male soul's spirit particles could be affected so that when infused with the reiatsu and semen of another male, it would form a spirit chamber that would capture the essences and mature them into a child. The men who agreed to undergo this procedure were called the breeder males. They are the reason that the noble clans are still here and in power."

"If they were so important, then why hasn't anyone ever mentioned them to me?" asked Ichigo.

Taishiro's smile faded and his jade eyes clouded.

"The breeder males saved the noble clans," he said again, more slowly, "and…once the clans were out of danger, Central 46 thanked them by outlawing the practice of making breeder males. And when they realized that some of the males born of breeder males were natural breeder males, they started imposing restrictions to keep them from bearing more children. That is also when an illegal group formed that captured and murdered as many of the breeder males as they could. Most of them died and the deaths were never publicly attributed to that group. It was a huge, diabolical conspiracy, and ever since, breeder males who have figured out what they are, have been exceptionally careful not to make themselves too public about their ability. Even though people know that Kuchiki Tetsuya is a breeder male, he is under strict orders not to speak of it publicly and he is supposed to have any children he or any male partner bears quietly…out of the spotlight."

"Tetsuya's a breeder male," Ichigo said, frowning, "Does that mean that Byakuya…?"

"Byakuya has no breeder males in is direct line of descent. And you don't either."

Ichigo stiffened as Taishiro's words from a few minutes before returned to him.

"You said _one of us_ ," he whispered, barely audibly, "You're a breeder male."

"I am," Taishiro revealed, giving Ichigo a measured look, "And because of that, I can either be impregnated or I can impregnate an unseeded male."

"Unseeded," Ichigo mused, almost choking on the word, "But, Byakuya and I…"

"You had sex," Taishiro observed, "but neither of you is a breeder male, so even though you gave him your seed, his body could not form a spirit chamber. There could be no child. If one of you was a breeder male and you had impregnated him, a factor in your body would prevent us from conceiving, but that will not be a problem for us."

Ichigo's breath caught and a heavy realization jolted him.

"You wanna…?"

"Yes, I am going to impregnate you, Ichigo. You will have my child and you will tell everyone that it is because _you_ are a breeder male!"

"Me?" Ichigo said incredulously, "But my family's gonna know…"

"No one really knows where breeder males will pop up," Taishiro explained, "Because of the attempt to kill them all, a lot of breeder males hid their ability. Records were changed and lies were told. No one will know you are not telling the truth. There is no way to be sure you're not."

"And what is forcing me to marry you and have your child going to accomplish in the end? You say you want more power?"

"Yes," Taishiro conformed, "My clan is not one of the five great clans and we are competing with many others, but a marriage into the newly restored Shiba clan will raise our status and give my clan more influence in Central 46. Marriage is often used as a way to gain power in the clans. Surely Byakuya told you that."

"Yeah, he did," Ichigo confirmed, "but that isn't how my family works, so you're gonna have a hard time convincing my dad to…"

"To let you marry me?" Taishiro said smugly, "I don't have to convince him. You will. You see, Ichigo, the room we are in is carefully soundproofed and shielded. No one will know what happens in this place."

Ichigo stared at Taishiro, his eyes darkening.

"We will make our baby now, and then you will confess to your father that we have been having an affair, and I have made you pregnant. You will conclude that it is because there must be a breeder male in your history. We will be forced to marry to prevent our families from being disgraced. You will never, at any time, tell anyone the truth. That band you are wearing keeps a record of everything, visual and audio. If you tamper with it, I will know. If you speak about it, I will know."

He gave Ichigo a deadly look.

"If you lie down with Byakuya again, I will know. I said that you are mine, and that is the reality you live in now, Ichigo."

Taishiro picked up one of the pictures of Ichigo and Byakuya and placed it on the floor between the two of them.

"He is a beautiful, powerful man," the Niwa heir said quietly, his fingertip tracing Byakuya's lovely, impassioned face, "I would love to make him my plaything instead, but his clan is too well prepared to fight me. Your clan members tend to be powerful and brash, but, please forgive me, not so smart. Despite you being powerful enough to kill a god? Your power will not save you and it will not save Byakuya if you cross me."

"Yeah, you made yourself clear," Ichigo said, closing his eyes against the words.

"Good," Taishiro said approvingly, "then we are free to relax and begin. Ichigo, I know I have trapped you into this, but I do not intend for your life to be overly distressing for you. I will try to please you."

"You make me sick," Ichigo spat, "Don't try to sugarcoat what you're doing. I don't wanna do this and you know it. You call it an agreement. I call it extortion and rape."

Taishiro grinned.

"Call it what you want, I suppose. I was only trying to make it less painful for you…but you seem to like pain, and…I think I can indulge you."

He touched another button on the remote and a door opened, leading into a previously hidden room.

"Come," he said, taking the hand that bore the silvery band, "Come with me, Ichigo. Let's begin."

Ichigo flinched at his touch and the feeling of sickness inside him increased. Heat flashed on his face and throat as indignant anger stiffened his body, making his chest heave as he came to his feet and followed in unsteady steps. He stopped just inside the hidden room, his heart skipping, then racing as he spotted the bed in front of them that had been fitted with soft, but secure restraints. Given no other option, he followed in hesitant steps to the bed and stood silently, glowering as Taishiro's hands carefully undressed him.

"Lie down."

Ichigo stared at the bed, a lump forming in his throat and a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He flinched as the still fully dressed Niwa heir pressed up against him and glared into his disgusted eyes.

"I hope you don't mind a little pain with pleasure," he said smirking and running his fingers along a well defined bicep, "I like to see my lover's muscles flex. I appreciate your strength, your crushing power, Ichigo. I am…very pleased you will be mine."

He moved forward, bringing Ichigo to the edge of the bed, then watched closely as the Shiba heir laid down and held still as his wrists and ankles were restrained. Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to force out the sight of the little room, the bed, the restraints, the man who was slowly undressing, then sliding in next to him. As Taishiro's hands began to touch and explore, he imagined they were Byakuya's slender hands, baring him and stroking his most sensitive places.

"I know you are thinking of _him_ ," Taishiro breathed into his ear, "You defy me in little ways, but I know just how to make you do what I want."

A hard gasp escaped ichigo as a shock of pain went through his body, making his muscles tense reflexively.

"Beautiful," Taishiro said in an oddly distant voice, "You're so very strong, aren't you?"

Ichigo writhed as his body registered another shock of pain, then cold fingers crawled along a sensitive thigh.

"Strong things need to be dominated," Taishiro intoned, his touches becoming more invasive as he turned and kissed Ichigo where his pulse pounded on his sweating throat, "You are most beautiful this way, and you deserve to be appreciated. I assure you, I am up to the job."

Ichigo's mind went into a spin as pain and pleasure began to mix and blur frighteningly in his head. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the sounds that wanted to escape him.

 _This guy is a monster. I have to find a way to get this band off and get away from him! I just need a minute…one minute to let Byakuya know…_

A sudden, sharp pain brought Ichigo out of his thoughts and slammed him back down into his heavily bound body, and as the man beside him shifted and took possession of him, deep in his chest, Ichigo's heart froze and began to shatter.


	5. Alone in Front of You

**Chapter 5: Alone in Front of You**

 **(Thanks a bunch to those who have been PMing to check in. Glad to say that the RL issues have subsided and after a little break, I am back and writing. I am still a little sleep deprived, but I wanted to get this out for my Bya/Ichi fans who have been patiently waiting. More updates are on the way. Enjoy the chapter. Love to all, Spunky)**

Ichigo laid naked and sprawled on his back, his golden brown eyes empty and sightless as they stared up at the ceiling fan that spun in unending circles above him.

 _I can't believe what just happened._

 _Taishiro just pulled the rug out from under anything I could have done to stop him. He can ruin Byakuya in a heartbeat and order any of my friends killed any instant. He's obviously planned this for a long time. How the hell did we just fall into this?_

 _Byakuya, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like that. We were just falling in love, and now everything just fell apart. I'm glad that at least I can protect you, even if I can't be with you, but…I feel horrible for the things I said to you. Thank kami he needs to hold those pictures over my head. I don't want to think of what would happen if they got around. You're safe, and that's what matters most to me._

 _Even though it means I'm alone._

 _And now, I could be having his kid._

 _I don't know what to do._

He heard a footstep in the doorway and out of the corner of his eye, spotted a frightened looking youth with gentle violet eyes and dark hair. The young man stepped into the room and closed the door that Taishiro had left open.

"Ichigo-sama," he said in a sad sounding voice, "Sir, Taishiro-sama has made me your servant. My name is Hiromi. I've been ordered to bathe you and dress you, then accompany you to Taishiro-sama's home."

 _What the…?_

"T-taishiro-sama thinks that you are too distraught right now to go home, so he told me to make you comfortable in a guest room for the night."

 _And I'm sure it's not a request._

 _Damn him!_

Ichigo sat up, quivering as he felt a strange dampness along his inner thigh. His stomach quailed and he turned to the side and threw up onto the floor.

"S-sorry, Hiromi," he apologized, pausing to retch several times, "I…ah, s-sorry."

"It's all right," the young man assured him, sitting down on the bed and rubbing his back gently, "I am here to take care of you."

He glanced meaningfully at the silver band on Ichigo's wrist, then back at Ichigo.

"I am familiar with Taishiro-sama's ways. I will help you as much as I can to adapt."

"Well, thanks, Hiromi," Ichigo said in a low, angry tone, "but I think we both know I'm pretty much trapped. You know what he just did to me, don't you?"

"Ah, s-sir, please let me bathe and dress you. There is a bathroom in the corner over there."

"I can do it myself," Ichigo said off-handedly, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"S-sure. Of course. I will make you some tea. Would you like some ginger tea? It always makes me feel better when I'm feeling sick to my stomach."

"You don't have to…"

"Taishiro-sama will be displeased if I don't make you comfortable," the servant said in a frightened tone, "Please, can I do something to help you?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

"The tea sounds good, Hiromi," he said more kindly.

He started towards the bathroom, then turned and looked back at his attendant.

 _I wonder if he's as cruel to his servants as he was to me. He probably is. This poor kid probably knows too well how I feel._

"Ichigo-sama, are you all right?" Hiromi asked, looking at him with a twinge of worry in his gaze.

"Eh, no, not really, but…thanks for taking care of me."

Hiromi smiled.

I will have very comfortable clothes laid out for you when you are done. The family has an excellent tailor."

 _Huh, the fabric is probably lined with hidden cameras and microphones. What the hell am I gonna do? I'm trapped. This guy has got me, and he knows it._

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt a twinge of discomfort in his stomach and reached down to rub the area gently with one hand.

 _The conception in a breeder male happens more quickly, because the source is a spirit, rather than a living world being. The period of gestation will be shorter too. And it may be shortened even more because both Ichigo and I are powerful shinigamis. In a matter of a few months, I could give birth to the child we would have welcomed together…then, I will turn and give my own child away._

 _I cannot imagine how that will feel._

He continued to rub his belly, looking down with sad, but affectionate eyes.

 _I do not have much I can offer you, my child, but I have a little time while you are still with me. You do not have sentience yet, but I feel you there, settling inside and beginning to grow._

 _Just know that you will always be loved. I will love you, even though it will be from a slight distance, and Tetsuya and Renji will love you as though you were from their own bodies. You are lucky to have two such parents, who not only love each other, but who will love you and give you anything you need. And it's not as though I will be far away. You will grow up in my own household, free from the obligations of being an heir. Instead, you will live a more carefree life, allowed to grow naturally and not forced into a role you did not choose. Perhaps it is a blessing things are like this. Child, I want more than anything for you to be safe and happy. With Tetsuya and Renji, you will be both._

Byakuya felt a tear roll onto his cheek, and he reached up and brushed it away. He took a steadying breath and returned to his work, only to be forced to abandon it a few minutes later as nausea brought him to his feet and sent him hurrying to the bathroom. He emptied his stomach as quietly as he could, then rinsed his mouth and walked back to his office, where he found an elder cousin of his grandfather's generation awaiting him.

"Nori," he greeted the elder, "I was not expecting a visit today. Is there news from the council?"

The aged man nodded, giving him a troubled look.

"Word came from the Niwa clan a short time ago," Nori informed him, "It seems that there has been an announcement of engagement of the family heir."

"Hmm," Byakuya mused, "That is interesting, but really not something you would usually come all of the way here to tell me."

"No," Nori agreed, "Ordinarily, I would not, but it was the Niwa heir's fiancé who took us by surprise."

"Oh, and why is that?" Byakuya inquired, frowning.

"Niwa Taishiro is going to be marrying Shiba Ichigo," the old man announced.

He spotted immediately the surprised and hurt look that rose on Byakuya's face, then was hastily replaced with milder curiosity.

"Is that right?" he asked, trying to sound unconcerned, "That was rather sudden."

"That is what we thought as well," Nori agreed, "It…hadn't escaped us that you and the Shiba boy were on very good terms. Most of us were considering broaching the subject of an arrangement for the two of you. He is not Seireitei born or raised, but Ichigo has saved Soul Society and protected members of our family a number of times. He has respectable power and…"

"And obviously, Ichigo is not interested in an arrangement with me, as he has pledged himself to another man," Byakuya said shortly.

"So it seems," Nori said, shaking his head.

"Is there anything else?"

Nori gave him a look of misgiving.

"I am sorry to bother you about something you don't want to hear, my boy, but the business with Ichigo getting married has riled the ones who were somewhat placated when they heard that you were showing interest in the Shiba heir."

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed resignedly.

"And hearing that is off the table has renewed their determination to see that I am wed and making a child as soon as they can arrange another marriage."

"That is about the gist of it," Nori admitted, "Byakuya, I am sorry. I know that, not only are you not interested in having your private life decided for you, it seems you may be in some distress over what seemed to be a growing relationship that has, rather suddenly gone sour."

The old man held up his hands defensively to ward off Byakuya's attempt to answer.

"Wait, my boy. Just listen for a moment. I understand how you feel. I just thought that if you gave me leave to put forth that you are distraught over your secret breakup with Ichigo, and that you need some time, we could at least put them off for a little longer."

"How long?" Byakuya mused half-heartedly, "Six months until their wedding?"

"Ahem," Nori said more softly, "Their wedding is taking place tonight, privately at the Niwa estate and the reception will be at the end of the week. I know. I know. I was shocked too. But it seems that Ichigo has, well…he has an issue that requires them to attend to their nuptials more quickly."

Byakuya frowned and stole a glance down at his own abdomen.

 _That is impossible._

 _Ichigo cannot be having that man's child, because the creation of this child will leave a factor in our blood that precludes either of us from other pregnancy until this child is born. That is important in that it assures our energies will be focused on stabilizing and growing this child. But, why would Ichigo lie about something like that? Could something else be going on? I wonder…_

"Our house has been issued invitations for the reception to be held this weekend. Would you like me to convey our regrets?"

Byakuya hesitated.

 _It is none of my business anymore what Ichigo does…however, I am curious about this claim of an heir. It would work to Niwa Taishiro's advantage to have an heir by a powerful and respected young man like Ichigo. But, why would Ichigo go along with that? And if he was really with child already when he slept with me, then how did I become pregnant? That is not possible._

"Maybe you would like to think on it?" Nori suggested.

Byakuya's hand strayed down behind the table, where the elder man couldn't see, and patted his belly lightly.

"No, I am decided," he said finally, "I will go with the elders to the reception."

"Are you sure, my boy?" Nori asked, "I know things didn't end well for you and Ichigo, and perhaps it would be better not to attend, if you want me to be able to rein in the others' insistence on pressuring you to marry."

"What good is there anymore in trying to head their concerns off?" Byakuya said calmly, "They have been more than patient while I mourned Hisana for fifty years. I don't think that there is anything to be gained by waiting anymore. Obviously, I cannot trust my own judgment when it comes to a romantic partner. Perhaps it is better to let it be taken out of my hands."

The elder gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, I don't know if that's true, my boy," he said bracingly, "I don't happen to think there's any way that group of, pardon me, _old ladies and gentlemen_ , could possibly offer you a partner as well suited to you as the one your eyes tell me you truly desire."

Byakuya gave him a look of muted surprise that made Nori chuckle.

"You didn't think I spent all of that time with you and Ginrei, drinking sake and chatting," he mused, "I spent a good measure of it hearing him talk about you. I think I know you well enough to know that is no loss of hope in your eyes."

Byakuya's look turned to one of confusion.

"But…Ichigo is marrying someone else. You know that," he said, frowning.

"He is," Nori agreed, "I don't know about you, but I find it a bit suspicious…and if I guess correctly, that, and not simple courtesy, is why you are willing to swallow your pride and go to _wish them the best_."

Byakuya thought carefully for a moment, then cleared his throat softly.

"You do know me well," he affirmed quietly, "I know that it is unlikely I will find anything is out of order, but…I just feel that something is wrong in all of this."

"And I think your grandfather would encourage you to listen to your instincts," Nori said firmly, "Byakuya, it may be that everything is just as it seems, although the situation looks odd, but it may instead be that what you and I are sensing is as unreal as it is unusual. The noble clans are notorious for living beneath a thin veil of non-reality, just to keep up appearances and to avoid scandal. And the more unscrupulous among us have been known to use that veil to hide more nefarious actions."

The elder man studied Byakuya's curious expression for a moment and his smile warmed.

"I see you concur with my thinking," he chuckled, "Good. I will leave you, then. I am sure that you have a few things to puzzle out. I will see that the wedding invitation is accepted and that plans are set."

"Thank you, Nori," Byakuya said, nodding briefly, "for that, and for your advice."

"You are welcome, my boy," the old man said affectionately, "Best of luck."

Byakuya watched the elder exit his office, then he loosed a weary sigh and climbed to his feet, heading to the garden doors and looking out contemplatively as he considered his aged relative's words.

 _This is not just in my mind. It is in their minds too. This whole situation seems wrong. Niwa Taishiro's sudden declaration carries a false ring, but I know well that even if the whole thing is a lie of some kind, getting to the bottom of that lie will be a difficult and dangerous task. Doing all of this while hiding a pregnancy may be near impossible, unless…_

He spotted his blue-eyed cousin, standing near the koi pond with Renji holding him gently from behind. The look on Tetsuya's face was so delightfully serene, so beautifully peaceful that it brought a sudden burning to Byakuya's eyes.

 _After all that he has suffered, to see this lovely expression on his face. It brings me such happiness. I only wish…_

He closed his eyes against the vicious burning and felt a tear escape him and run down his face.

 _This is pointless. It will not change my circumstances and it will not bring Ichigo back. It will not rewrite the words he said to me. Tears and emotional thoughts will only bring me pain. I need to do something useful._

"Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

 _When did they…_?

"Sorry," Renji apologized as the two approached him, "We didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts, Taichou."

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, brushing away the damning evidence of his momentary loss of control with the back of one hand, "I am glad to see the two of you looking so content."

The clan leader's dark, wounded eyes focused on Renji's.

"I trust you are keeping Tetsuya's reiatsu and the baby's carefully stabilized?" he asked.

"Yeah," Renji said, nodding, "That's kinda what Tetsuya and I were talking about."

Byakuya's eyebrow arched slightly and he tilted his head in askance.

"What Renji means is that we are aware that…well, that without the attention of the father, your reiatsu and your child's will be unstable."

"Michio will be taking care of…" Byakuya began.

"Begging your pardon," Tetsuya said softly, "it is well documented that the stronger the resonance between the one giving the infusions and the recipient, the faster and longer lasting the relief will be."

Byakuya gave the two a surprised look.

"You want to do this? You want to bond with us?" he asked cautiously.

Renji smiled sadly.

"It's best for you and the baby, right? To bond with close friends, family?"

Byakuya felt a warmth so deep that his eyes began to burn inside again. He paused for a moment, closing them and breathing slowly.

"Are you all right, Taichou?" Renji asked worriedly, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Byakuya assured him, opening his eyes and looking into this fukutaicho's more steadily, "You have given me comfort. I am grateful. And yes, if you wish, I will engage in the stabilization with the two of you. It is better for us, and it will ensure that this baby will bond well with you so that his or her transition into your care will be seamless."

Tetsuya and Renji exchanged unsettled glances.

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said gently, "just know that…if you ever, at any time, either before or after you child's birth, want to…"

Byakuya's lips tightened and he shook his head firmly, forcing away the now intense burning in his eyes and forcing a smile.

"You know that doorway is closed," he said calmly, "Ichigo is about to become someone else's husband. I would never cross the lines of marriage. I will respect it, even if it is a lie."

"If it makes you feel any better, Tetsuya and I think it's bullshit," Renji said, scowling, "I'm not just saying that, either. You know Ichigo and I are good friends. And when I talked to him before, I can tell you for sure, he wasn't himself. Taichou, something is really, really wrong here."

"I happen to agree," Byakuya concurred, "and that is why you and Tetsuya are going to the reception with me. One way or another, we going to get to the bottom of this."


	6. Silenced Screams

**Chapter 6: Silenced Screams**

 **(One Week Later)**

Ichigo stood silently in front of a full length mirror, watching through nearly lifeless eyes as his attendant's hands gently set his formal kimono in place. Hiromi read his master's devastated expression, and his own eyes saddened.

 _Ichigo-sama, I know Taishiro-sama is a cruel man. I know just how wicked he can be. You are not the first to feel the sting of his dominance, but for some reason…for some reason, even seeing you like this gives me unexpected hope._

 _Not just for you, but for all who suffer his cruelty._

Hiromi's hands stopped moving and Ichigo seemed to come out of the haze he was in for a moment. He met the attendant's warm eyes and Hiromi's fingers touched his hand lightly.

" _Gomen nasai_ ," Hiromi said solemnly, "I only meant to comfort you, but it seems that your sadness defies any comfort I could offer."

Ichigo gave him a sad smile.

"He's hurt you a lot too, huh?" Ichigo sighed.

"That shouldn't surprise you," Hiromi answered softly, "He is a determined man, and he does not accept anyone falling short of his expectations. Still, even amidst everything, he is aware that to crush your spirits completely would not serve his purposes."

"And that's why he picked you to help me," Ichigo reasoned, "because he knew I would sympathize with you."

"Or that you would take out your frustrations on me," Hiromi added, "Either way, you will release your emotions."

"And I'll settle down and just do what he wants," Ichigo finished, a look of disgust on his face, "And he's so sure he's got me by the balls that he doesn't care I know what he's doing. He probably gets his kicks knowing I understand exactly how screwed I am. Bastard…"

He heard Hiromi give a little sigh.

"I'm sorry," the attendant whispered, reaching up to smooth out a few strands of misbehaving hair, "I really am, Ichigo-sama."

"Just call me Ichigo, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-sama," Hiromi said penitently, "The rules are very strict."

"Right. Okay, no problem. Are we done here?"

Hiromi nodded and stepped back.

"You look enchanting, sir."

Hiromi stiffened as Taishiro's step sounded behind him, then he gave a hard gasp of dismay as his master's hand struck him hard across the face.

"Get out!" Taishiro snapped, "I'll deal with you later."

"He didn't do anything," Ichigo complained.

He caught Taishiro's hand as the man sought to strike him as he had the servant.

"Hey, he was just trying to cheer me up. You've won, haven't you? You don't have anything to lose by him making me feel a little fucking less humiliated."

"Perhaps not," Taishiro said, blinking slowly and withdrawing his hand.

He waited until Ichigo's guard fell, then backhanded him and watched as he cringed away.

"But everyone here obeys me, Ichigo. No one is defiant."

"Yeah, I got it," Ichigo replied, clenching his teeth and rubbing his red cheek.

Ichigo turned and studied his reflection in the mirror.

"You wanna hit the other side now so that everyone will just think I'm blushing?" he asked sarcastically.

"Be careful, Ichigo," Taishiro warned him, his jade colored eyes flashing, "Remember what you have to lose."

"Like I could forget," Ichigo sighed under his breath.

"Come with me," the Niwa heir said sternly, "The guests should be starting to arrive for the reception."

Ichigo fell in beside his husband, heading out of the dressing room and down the richly decorated hallway. They reached the entry to find the doors open, and the first guests coming in. Ichigo caught his breath anxiously as his angry looking father burst in and headed for them.

"Oh man…"

"Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed, "What the heck is going on? You complain to anyone who'll listen that you don't want to get married to anyone the council suggests. There are rumors you are seeing Byakuya, then you just suddenly marry this guy without even talking to anyone? What're you thinking?"

"Good to see you, Isshin," Taishiro said, smirking, "I'll leave you two to talk while I welcome the guests."

Ichigo let out a flustered breath and dragged Isshin to a quiet room a few steps away.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Isshin demanded again, "Look, if you are in some kind of trouble…"

"There's…no trouble Dad," Ichigo said, glancing down at the silver band on his wrist and angling his arm slightly.

If he noticed the move, Isshin gave no sign as he wagged a finger in his son's scowling face and continued his objections.

"You're telling me that you are in love with this guy? This guy I didn't even know you knew? Where is this coming from, son? You were pissed at the elders for interfering? You are trying to make a statement? What? Cause, I don't know if you know, but your husband out there has kind of an iffy reputation."

"You don't need to tell me what kind of man my husband is," Ichigo said, forcing calm into his voice, "Relax, Dad."

"How am I supposed to relax?" Isshin snapped, "You…you just ran off and married this guy, and none of your family was even there! I know you get pissed at me sometimes, but you've never done anything like this. It's not you! I know it's not!"

"Eh…well, Dad…" Ichigo stammered.

"Excuse me," Taishiro said, stepping into the room, "I hate to interrupt, but the elders of our families are arriving. Ichigo, we should go and meet them together."

"Wait a sec…" Isshin began.

"I'll be back," Ichigo said, following his husband out of the room.

"I suppose I shouldn't have left you alone with him," Taishiro commented under his breath, "He was bound to ask too many questions."

"There are a lot of people who I know, who are going to be asking questions," Ichigo warned him, "This isn't going to work!"

"It will work," Taishiro said calmly, "You just need to do a better job of convincing them."

"I can't make any sense of this, myself!" Ichigo argued, "And I can't tell anyone the truth. What do you expect me to do to convince them?"

"Don't worry," Taishiro said without hesitation, "I will give them a reason to believe we desired marriage. Just…follow my lead."

Ichigo let out a disgusted breath as Taishiro took his arm and guided him towards where the elders were gathering. He stood silently, only smiling cordially and shaking hands with each of the elders as his husband introduced him.

 _I wonder if these guys know what a bastard Taishiro is. Something tells me that they do. But, they just stand there. I mean, they've got to know something weird is going on. How can they just ignore it? I don't get them at all!_

He felt a touch of relief as the introductions gave way to more casual visiting. He looked around, scanning the room for familiar faces.

 _I shouldn't be surprised most of my family and friends weren't invited. Taishiro's being careful not to leave me alone with anyone, so no one will ask too many questions. I wonder what he plans to say to throw everyone off._

A little movement to his right caught his attention, and he turned his head and found himself looking at Byakuya, who stood alongside his cousin. Taishiro's fingertips touched his shoulder, and Ichigo turned his attention to his spouse.

"I see Byakuya and his entourage are here," Taishiro said dryly, "We had best nip any problems in the bud, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but nudged Ichigo in Byakuya's direction. Ichigo made a flustered sound as his husband herded him towards the frowning Kuchiki leader.

"Byakuya," Taishiro said with exaggerated politeness, "How nice of you to come and celebrate with us."

"Taishiro, Ichigo," Byakuya said, keeping his tone polite and formal, "congratulations on your nuptials."

"Yes," Tetsuya added, "congratulations."

"Please have some wine," Taishiro suggested.

"Thank you, but we will pass," Byakuya said solemnly.

"Not in a cheery mood?" the Niwa heir said, smirking.

"I will save my celebrating for the toasts," Byakuya answered, ignoring his rudeness.

"Thanks for coming," Ichigo added, his voice faltering slightly, "Hey, Tetsuya, I hear that you and Renji are getting married also."

"The news traveled quickly," Tetsuya said, blushing.

"Yes, I hear that you and Renji had a little, unexpected accident?" Taishiro said, smirking and obviously enjoying Byakuya's carefully muted reaction to the obvious breech of protocol, "Ichigo and I found ourselves in much the same situation."

"Whoa!" Ichigo gasped, "Wh-what are you…?"

Ichigo flinched as Taishiro gave him a warning look.

"Yes, I heard you and Ichigo are…"

"We are having a child," Taishiro said proudly.

Ichigo bit his lips against the powerful desire he felt to object.

 _Damn him! We don't know that there's a baby for sure! What the hell does he think he's doing?_

"Well, I am sure that you have a schedule for the evening that you need to keep to," Byakuya suggested.

"Yes, yes," Taishiro agreed, "Come, Ichigo."

Byakuya watched in silence as Ichigo gave him a look of regret and moved away with Taishiro.

"What do you make of that?" Tetsuya asked softly, "Byakuya-sama, if the child you are having is Ichigo's baby…"

"Then, there is no way that Ichigo is pregnant," Byakuya concluded, "But pregnant or not, Ichigo is now Taishiro's husband."

"You think he manipulated Ichigo to do this?"

Byakuya drew in a slow breath.

"I do not know. Maybe."

He frowned and shook his head.

"But whatever the circumstances, we have no right to intrude on the marriage of another clan."

"I know, but if Ichigo is being manipulated," Tetsuya said worriedly.

"What could that man be holding over someone like Ichigo that would be effective? If he merely threatened someone Ichigo loved, Ichigo would react directly. He is strong enough and savvy enough to do that."

"Well, what if he did something else to force him?" Tetsuya persisted, "Byakuya-sama, I know that part of the reason you accepted the invitation tonight was to find out if Niwa Taishiro is up to something."

"I admit that it does seem suspicious," Byakuya admitted, "I will attempt to get Ichigo alone. Perhaps you can run interference and keep our host busy for me."

Tetsuya gave his cousin a little, mischievous smile.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," he said, nodding and slipping away from his cousin.

Tetsuya moved through the crowded ballroom, seeking out a secluded corner that was near enough to Taishiro to affect the man with his shikai.

"Touei," Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes and connecting with the spirit of his zanpakuto.

A short distance away from Taishiro, a false image of Ichigo formed and headed out of the ballroom, attracting Taishiro's attention and teasing him into following.

"I told him to stay close to me," Taishiro growled, following.

Tetsuya turned his head and nodded to Byakuya, who moved closer to Ichigo, and followed as he slipped out onto a secluded balcony.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo gasped in surprise, turning and freezing, staring into Byakuya's dark, conflicted eyes.

"Byakuya! What're you doing out here?"

Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile.

"I wanted to speak to you alone for a moment."

"Ah…!"

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, meeting his eyes with no hint of reproach, "I know that when we last spoke, I was angry with you."

"Well, you have every right to be. I did something shitty to you," Ichigo said sadly.

"You are…young," Byakuya went on, understanding in his eyes, "And even though you have a wisdom beyond your years, everyone sometimes does things they regret. You and I are not immune to that. But, in the midst of pain, I forgot that, and I was cruel."

"I deserved it," Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes, "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Do not let it continue to eat away at you. I am sad that things did not work out for you and me, but if you are happier with this man, I will be happy being your friend. If you are ever in need, Ichigo, you need only ask and I will be there for you."

Ichigo bit his lip and sniffed softly, a tear sliding down his face.

"Thanks," he said brokenly, "That means a lot. I've been feeling awful about hurting you."

"Let it go," Byakuya said, touching Ichigo's cheek gently, "Do not let it weigh on your heart. We are still friends. You can depend on that."

Ichigo nodded wordlessly, then stiffened as Taishiro suddenly appeared on the balcony.

"Ichigo," the Niwa heir said sharply, "what are you doing out here?"

"I was dizzy," Ichigo lied, "and Byakuya came out to check on me…and to let me know that there are no hard feelings."

"Ah yes, how kind of you," Taishiro said condescendingly, "You know, Byakuya, I think that my husband has made it perfectly clear that he needs nothing from you. Be careful that you do not overstep boundaries with him, or with me!"

Taishiro took hold of Ichigo's arm and turned him back into the room, as Byakuya watched in silence. A moment later, Tetsuya appeared on the balcony.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama," he apologized, "I did lead him away, but he returned rather suddenly and came out here."

"It is fine," Byakuya said solemnly, "I learned what I need to know."

"Oh?"

Byakuya let out a troubled sigh.

"Ichigo is in over his head, but I still do not know what Taishiro holds over him. We need to work with some of his friends to try to get some answers.

Tetsuya frowned.

"You were alone on the balcony for a little while, ne? Didn't Ichigo give away anything?"

"No, not really. And that has to mean either that we are chasing shadows and everything is as he said, or…"

"Or that man has something unholy he is using to keep Ichigo from saying anything, even in private!"


	7. Undeniable Truths

**Chapter 7: Undeniable Truths**

 **(A warning for non-graphic pwp and non-con sex. If you don't like, don't read.)**

Byakuya looked up quietly as Tetsuya and Renji entered his study through the open garden doors, then Tetsuya reached back to shut the doors behind them for privacy. Byakuya's attendant stepped in from the inner doors to deliver tea to the three, then he slid the inner doors closed as he left the room. Byakuya bit his lip gently, blushing slightly as Renji took up a position behind him, and he loosened his clothing to allow the redhead's hands to slip beneath and touch his barely noticeably rounded abdomen. He flinched at the first touch, blushing more intensely, but Tetsuya slipped a supportive hand into his and smiled kindly, enabling him to relax as the stabilization commenced.

"Your baby bump's already bigger than Tetsuya's," Renji noted.

"I will have to set a waterform around you to keep it hidden beginning today," Tetsuya decided.

"That would be best," Byakuya agreed, closing his eyes.

 _The bonding is so pleasant. It is meant to strengthen the ties of family as we work together to bring this little one to life. I just regret that my baby's father cannot be here to be a part of this._

 _Ichigo…_

 _I know you would be so happy to feel the growth of our child in my belly. I know exactly how your eyes would light up, and how your hands would caress the area over the spirit chamber. Your expression would grow softer and your lips would touch mine…and then, you would say something beautiful that would let me know how much all of this means to you._

 _How cruel it is that we cannot have the full beauty of that connection._

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said suddenly, surprise and deep worry plain in his voce.

The Kuchiki leader froze as he realized that large tears were sliding down his face. Renji instantly withdrew his hands and sat back, beside Tetsuya, his cinnamon eyes lowered respectfully.

"M-my apologies," Byakuya said, turning his head aside and brushing the offending moisture away, "I suppose it is just the hormones of pregnancy."

"Right," Renji agreed, still not meeting his eyes, "Look, Taicho, I um…have some things to take care of, back at headquarters. So, if you don't mind Tetsuya finishing up here?"

"No, of course not," Byakuya said, keeping his own gaze averted, "Thank you, Renji."

"It's no problem. I'll see you there later."

"Very well, Abarai."

Tetsuya waited until Renji had gone, then he freshened the tea in his troubled cousin's cup and took up a position behind him to continue the stabilization.

"You know that you can be yourself in front of Renji," Tetsuya intoned gently, "He would never think badly of you. He's a friend, and he's so appreciative of the support you've given us. Hosting our wedding in the gardens and officiating personally…"

Tetsuya paused, his blue eyes misting as he recalled.

"It was the most beautiful day of our lives, and Renji and I appreciate so much the gift that you've given us. Whatever we can do to show our gratitude, however we can support you, you know that we will."

"Yes, I know this," Byakuya acknowledged softly, looking down at his belly and watching as Tetsuya's calm reiatsu joined together with his, "and it is a comfort."

"But you don't look very comforted," Tetsuya said solemnly, "Byakuya-sama, Renji and I are both very worried for you. Not to say that you can't handle things. We know that you can. It is just that neither one of us can stand to see you suffering so."

"There is nothing that can be done about that," Byakuya said dismissively, "What's done is done. Ichigo is married to Niwa Taishiro, and there is nothing that any of us can do about it."

"I've been thinking about that," Tetsuya said, giving his cousin a tentative look, "Maybe there is a way that I can use my…"

"No," Byakuya said firmly, "Tetsuya, you are pregnant, and your pregnancy is a high risk one."

"But there is no danger to me if…"

"I said no," Byakuya insisted, "I won't hear anymore. You must not involve yourself directly in this."

"But, Byakuya-sama…"

"If this is, as we suspect, a case of Niwa Taishiro somehow using his influence to force Ichigo into marrying him, then the man is determined to have Ichigo. He is sure to be well prepared for any attempts to interfere. I don't want you to be hurt."

"What about Ichigo-sama?" Tetsuya demanded, his temper slipping uncharacteristically, "Byakuya-sama, you love him! We all know this is true."

"And we also know that he is married to Taishiro," Byakuya said sternly, "The man is terribly dangerous, and both you and I are carrying children, Tetsuya. We cannot put our children at risk."

"Still, you _know_ that man is holding something over Ichigo-sama!"

"Yes, I do," Byakuya assured his agitated cousin, "and I will continue to work to find a way to assist him, but I must do so in a way that does not recklessly place us in danger."

"I never suggested being reckless," Tetsuya countered, a determined gleam coming into hi eyes, "What I mean to suggest is that there must be a way that we can reach Ichigo-sama and find out exactly what his situation is without being reckless."

"We tried to do that," Byakuya reminded him, "Even if you do not consider my attempt at the Niwa estate, Renji tried to speak to Ichigo in a public place and Ichigo offered no answers. He made no attempt to explain himself."

"Maybe he couldn't," Tetsuya speculated, "As your head of house security and your personal protector, I can tell you plenty of ways that a person could be quietly controlled. One could employ any number of controlling or monitoring mechanisms that would deter someone from speaking freely, even when not near the one doing the controlling."

"Yes, that is true," Byakuya agreed, "however…"

"It would only take a short interaction for me to…"

"No," Byakuya said sternly, "Tetsuya, Taishiro is either watching Ichigo or having him watched constantly. If he even thinks you might be probing the defenses around Ichigo, he would not hesitate. This is to dangerous, Tetsuya. I will think about the situation further, and I encourage you to do the same, but I forbid you to attempt this. I am sorry, but that is the end of it."

Tetsuya stiffened and his blue eyes rebelled silently, but he clenched his jaw and gave the answer that his cousin and leader was obviously expecting.

"As you wish, Byakuya-sama," he managed in a dispirited tone.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said in a more conciliatory tone as his took his younger cousin's hands in his, "this is not the end of our efforts to assist Ichigo. I promise you. And I promise you that, no matter how long it takes, we will uncover what Taishiro is holding over Ichigo. We just may need to wait until you and I are not so vulnerable to retaliation."

"I understand," Tetsuya sighed, lowering his gaze, "I will not approach Ichigo."

"Good, then I know I do not have to worry about you taking risks while you are already in the midst of a high risk pregnancy. Tetsuya, I don't know what I would do if you or your child were hurt because of all of this. There has been enough hurt."

"I understand that," Tetsuya said sadly, "I am just too aware, as you must be also…that while we protect ourselves, there is no one protecting Ichigo, and it seems he is not in a position to protect himself."

"I am aware," Byakuya said reassuringly, "and while we attend to the birth of our children, we will search together for the best way to help Ichigo."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya looked up as Torio appeared in the doorway, carrying a well stocked food tray.

"Ah, good," the Kuchiki leader sighed, "I am starving."

He gave Tetsuya an encouraging smile.

"Would you like to join me? You must be hungry too."

"I would," Tetsuya hedged, glancing out the door, "but I have plans. I will see you later in the afternoon, after I have checked in with the guard stations."

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"Of course."

Tetsuya slipped out of the study and flash stepped across the gardens, his pretty mouth frowning and his eyes still determined. He sensed Arashi's direction and hurried quickly to find his stallion, who was grazing in a nearby meadow, at the base of the beautiful waterfall and lake.

 _You seem troubled, Master_ , the stallion spoke into Tetsuya's mind, _What can I do to help?_

Tetsuya considered his options carefully.

"Byakuya-sama has forbidden me to approach Ichigo," he mused aloud, "but _someone_ needs to do something now. I feel it all through me. Ichigo is in a very bad situation. The problem is not just getting close to him, but is also in being able to speak to him without the monitoring around him picking up on the exchange."

He bit his lip gently, struggling for an idea. He blinked and looked up at the stallion as Arashi's muzzle nudged his arm.

"You have an idea?" Tetsuya asked.

 _I do_ , Arashi confirmed, _Master, you have been forbidden to approach Ichigo, but I have not._

Tetsuya's breath caught, and he shifted to nonverbal communication, letting his words seep into his mount's mind.

 _And if you get close to him, you can coax him into communicating with you in our way!_

The stallion tossed his head and nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek again.

 _Leave it to me. I promise I will reach Ichigo and find out what we need to know!_

XXXXXXXXX

Ichigo laid in his and his wicked husband's bed, glad for the blindfold that kept him from being able to see as Taishiro wrapped a leather collar around his neck, then ran rough fingers along the two thin chains that ran down from the collar, ending in small, feathered clamps that he placed, one by one, on Ichigo's already painfully swollen nipples, eliciting a sound of pain from the younger man and made the Niwa heir smirk. He enclosed Ichigo's crossed wrists in more straps, then bound them to the headboard, above his husband's head. He caged Ichigo's slim torso in thinner leather straps that crawled down to meet in the V between the younger man's thighs. Additional bindings held Ichigo's legs in a completely open position, leaving him helpless to the icy glare of his husband's predatory eyes and whatever evil he wished to visit upon Soul Society's most celebrated hero.

"Beautiful," Taishiro whispered, making Ichigo flinch and clench his teeth as he ran his fingers along one of the binding leather straps, "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful as this."

Ichigo bit back a hateful reply and only clenched his jaw harder against the obvious attempt to bait him.

 _The bastard wants me to say something to him, so that he can feel justified in hurting me. But he doesn't care about anything I say. He wants to hurt me. He gets off on seeing my body react and hearing the sounds of pain I make. It gives him pleasure to know he's causing me agony…both mentally and physically._

 _So, I'll give that animal nothing that he doesn't tear out of me!_

"You really are a treasure I've stolen from your unfortunately rather obtuse family. The Shiba clan may be notable for their power, but brains do not seem to run in the bloodline," Taishiro laughed.

 _Neither does pure evil._

"You might as well answer," he baited the younger man, "I can already feel the tension in your body that speaks louder than words. I can feel your heart racing because you know what's coming, and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it. All of that strength, all of the powers in your very lovely body are useless, when pitted against my stronger intellect. I would have thought that Byakuya would at least put up a fight for you, but even he has given in. I have to say that I'm disappointed. Maybe I should dangle you in front of him…let a little something slip."

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo hissed, hating himself for letting the words escape him, "If I know you're gonna hurt Byakuya in some way, it makes me feel a lot less like just rolling over and obeying you!"

"I know," the jade-eyed Niwa heir said, smirking and kissing Ichigo on the scowling mouth, "As much as I use that to ensure your cooperation, I want you to see that I can also manipulate it to get you to resist exactly as I choose. You don't take a breath that isn't granted by me now. You don't expel a whisper I don't hear. I draw the sounds I want from you. I get the reactions I want from your body as I take my pleasure. As much as you are Soul Society's hero, you are Niwa Taishiro's slave. Now…let's begin, shall we, my willful little prize?"

 _Damn it. I shouldn't have spoken. I know in my head that he doesn't want Byakuya looking at this too closely. He knows that, of everyone, Byakuya is most likely to figure out that something is wrong. He already suspects. And once he knows, Byakuya will be able to think of something to do. If anyone can match Taishiro's intelligence and strategy, Byakuya can._

 _Taishiro has to play his cards carefully._

Ichigo barely held back a guttural exclamation as Taishiro's cruel fingers pinched his badly aching nipples and his husband's smirking mouth assaulted his throat, biting down and sucking passionately, making sure to leave a raw, red marking.

 _He thinks that trapping me and marking me like that makes me his. He's an idiot. As much as he can trap me so that I can't use my powers, as much as he can hurt me and I won't resist, there's a place inside me where he has no power at all, and that place is where I go so that I won't feel the sting of his abuse._

Ichigo closed his eyes beneath the blindfold, ignoring the humiliating way his body shuddered as Taishiro's fingernails scraped along the pale flesh of his breast, leaving pink lines, and his mouth continued to leave a trail of brazen markings all down the younger man's bound torso. He didn't hear and barely felt the leather crop that snapped to let him know his master was displeased with his inattention. Instead, he imagined Byakuya's deep grey eyes the way they had been on that night they had enjoyed together. Instead of Taishiro's cruel mouth that bit and flung hateful words, he felt only the silken touch of Byakuya's smiling, gentle orifice as it pleasured him, whispering only loving sentiments.

 _I know what Byakuya and I had was a real, intense connection. And even though Taishiro could take me away physically and force me to submit to him, when I come here, Byakuya is still with me. I feel closer to him than ever. I'm glad that we had those few moments alone at the party. It was a relief to know that he has forgiven me, and that we're still friends. He didn't have to do that. From his point of view, I callously hurt him and ran off with another guy. Byakuya has every reason to hate me, but I know he doesn't. He's the kind of guy that Taishiro can never be, because Byakuya is a true prince and Taishiro is a complete bastard._

Ichigo felt his body beginning to shake under the wicked torments his husband had commenced and drew himself further inward, so that he wouldn't hear himself crying out in agony, or feel his body as it was forced to respond to the elder man's possessive invasion.

 _My life may be a living hell out there, but there's a place inside me where a little bit of Byakuya lives. It's here that I can go to escape when that animal is cruel to me. He thinks my spirits will break completely, but he's wrong. Just that moment, just Byakuya's few kind and reassuring words gave me exactly what I need to hold on._

 _Byakuya, thank you._

 _Thank you for giving me this little bit of hope._

Ichigo felt flashes of intense heat inside and his own body seized helplessly in reaction. He ignored his husband's sounds of pleasure, and even the kinder words that he knew were as hollow as Taishiro's black heart. He didn't move as the restraints were released and Taishiro's naked body curled warmly around his. He only waited until the man was deeply asleep, then he left their bed and walked out onto the balcony outside their room.

The full moon rose high overhead, giving Ichigo a warm feeling inside that defied the chill that had settled in his insides. He breathed slowly, letting his body calm, and he carelessly left his yukata open.

A little sound down below him made him look into the gardens questioningly. He was sure that he saw just the outline of something in the distance. Well aware that he was being watched, he flash stepped down to the grass, tying his yukata closed and walking into the trees, following a little walking trail. He walked as far as the garden's fountains, then stopped, training his eyes on the falling water and blinking as one of the house's cats stepped out of the brush to greet him.

"Oh, hey. You're Misha, right?" he asked, bending and picking up the cat.

 _Do not react_ , a wispy voice spoke into his mind, _I am not Misha. I only copied her form so that I could reach you without evoking suspicion._

"Wait a second…"

 _Ichigo, don't speak out loud! Just focus on the form that I have taken, in your hands, and think what you want to tell me. Byakuya-sama and my master know that Taishiro is watching you very closely. We know it's not safe for you to speak the words aloud, but if you try, you can direct your thoughts to me, and I will pass them on to Byakuya-sama for you!_

Ichigo stared own at the cat, his heart racing painfully fast and his mind racing. He considered carefully, then focused on the cat's gripping eyes as he sent back his thoughts.

 _It's Arashi, right?_ He recalled.

 _Yes,_ the wispy voice answered, _Please tell me what is going on, Ichigo. What is Niwa Taishiro doing to you?_

Ichigo felt tears well up in his eyes, but he held them carefully back and stroked the purring cat with a tender hand.

 _Tell Byakuya that I lied before. I love him and I would have stayed with him, but he has to let me go. Taishiro has something in his possession, and if I do anything to try to escape or defy him, he's going to be able to drag Byakuya's name through the mud and destroy him in the eyes of the other clans. Trust me, Arashi. Byakuya needs to stay far away from this. I promise I won't give up trying to find a way out. I just don't want Byakuya hurt more than he already has been. Tell him that, please._

The cat's eyes fixed on his and one more thought reached Ichigo, stunning him and leaving him unable to move.

 _Ichigo, there is something that you should know,_ Arashi's voice continued, _Byakuya-sama knows that Taishiro is lying or wrong about you carrying his child._

Ichigo frowned.

 _How could Byakuya know that?_

The cat in his arms meowed and nuzzled his hand.

 _He knows because when you were with him that night, you made a child with Byakuya-sama._

 _Wait! What? How is that possible? Byakuya told me that…_

The cat stiffened suddenly and jumped down from Ichigo's arms.

 _He is coming. Just know that Byakuya-sama is aware of your dilemma. He only refrains from moving now because he is protecting your child._

Ichigo felt a shiver inside as he recognized his wicked husband's approaching footsteps.

 _Get outta here_ , he thought to Arashi, _You go back and tell Byakuya that I'll be okay. I don't want him anywhere near this._

 _Ichigo-sama…!_

 _Go. Go back and tell Byakuya it's okay. I'll be okay. He doesn't need to save me._

 _Just keep our baby safe._


End file.
